Goblin Slayer After Story
by Rojo00258
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla 10 años después de la historia original de Goblin Slayer, Habiéndose casado con GS, la sacerdotisa se va a vivir con el, en la granja donde solía vivir, en una casa que GS mando a construir, ahí empieza la historia
1. Sueño

bueno chicos, queria publicar este fic aqui.

es mi primera vez escribiendo fanfics asi que puede contener muchos errores.

por favor sean honestos para ver en que puedo mejorar y que cambiar.

\--

Creyendo tener una pesadilla, en el que su familia fuera falsa, la sacerdotisa despertó muy alterada, al recuperar los sentido miró la cama mojada que tenia.

¿puede que haya sido un acto involuntario por el miedo que paso? no lo se, no lo sabe, cuando al fin pudo mover sus piernas para sentarse en la orilla de la cama, se fijo.

Al lado estaba Goblin Slayer y su hijo.

Goblin Slayer, tenia una tez bastante clara, producto de llevar siempre armadura y casco, imposibilitando que los rayos del sol le den, una persona normal pensaría que esta pálido.

Aunque las comas como son, el tenia un aspecto bastante atractivo.

Al otro lado, su hijo se podría decir que es idéntico a Goblin slayer, salvo por el color del cabello y ojos, que pertenecía a la sacerdotisa, "al menos saco algo de mi" - Dijo la sacerdotisa cuando nació.

se podría decir que los genes de Goblin Slayer eran muy superiores, así que esos pequeños detalles la hicieron muy feliz.

Aun adormilado, pues regresaba de una gran aventura, vio la cama y notablemente preocupado Goblins Slayer, miro a su hijo y este le devolvió la mira y ambos miraron a la sacerdotisa, cuyas piernas estaban debajo de la cama.

"Mama, ¿T-t-t-t-te orinaste?"

La sacerdotisa, pidiendo que se la tragaran la tierra, se le enrojeció la cabeza, de tanta vergüenza que estaba pasando, habiendo perdido la noción del tiempo, tomo un suspiro y contesto.

"N-n-no hijo, solo se me salio el agua bendita"

El hijo, que estaba estaba recuperando los sentidos a su normalidad, preguntó.

"¿Eso es malo?"

La Joven madre respondió.

"No, Suele suceder cuando no gasto todos mis Milagros, también sucede cuando estoy muy asustada, liberando una especie de campo protector al rededor de mi"- Inventando una mentira sobre la marcha, la joven madre se levanto y procedió a pedirles que se bajen de la cama.

El Niño, Con una mezcla de euforia, se aventó sobre las sabanas mojadas, la sacerdotisa se ofusco y procedió a retirarlo, y le pregunto que estaba haciendo, el menor respondió.

"Con esto, sera mas fácil matar goblins, ¿no es así?"-

La Sacerdotisa, sabia muy bien, que el no tenia la culpa, no podía enojarse con el.

Después de todo, ella tenia la culpa, todo era su culpa, si tan solo no tuviera esa inseguridad característica de ella, aun sabiendo que es una Aventurera Rango Plata.

"Lo siento, no tiene efecto sobre los que no son sacerdotes, Mira tengo un plan, porque no vas al baño y nos esperas, nos bañaremos en familia"

-"Genial, finalmente otro día así." se apresuro el chico con mucha alegría, pues, pocas eran las oportunidades como esa, se presentaban, teniendo 2 padres aventureros, es difícil que los dos se encuentren en casa con el, usualmente uno sale y el otro se queda en casa, así que pasar el tiempo en familia, era muy raro.

aunque recientemente, ella estaba dada de baja por un tiempo, por un motivo que le iba a comentar justo hoy.

Goblins Slayer creía que eran unas vacaciones merecidas.

La sacerdotisa suspiro y puse las sabanas en un cesto de ropa que estaba cerca de la puerta y procedió a llevarla al patio trasero, para ir al rió mas tarde a lavarla.

Goblin Slayer, Quien en todo este tiempo se había mantenido callado observando con atención la situación que estaba de frente, la siguió y le dijo.

"¿Tuviste una pesadilla?"

"- UGH! ¿como lo supiste?"

"Estabas Quejándote mucho, ahí fue cuando no sabia si despertarte o dejarte dormir"

"- ¿E-e-e-estabas despierto?"

"Si" dijo con la voz que la tenia muy acostumbrada

La sacerdotisa, roja de vergüenza, procedio a agarrarle la mano y llevárselo al baño.

El baño, fue todo lo común que se podía esperar, casi igual al de una familia normal.

Después de eso, la sacerdotisa se apresuro a hacer el almuerzo, mientras el Goblin Slayer estaba en el cobertizo, enseñándole al niño, como armar equipamientos anti-goblin y revisar la granja.

Después de que la sacerdotisa los llamara para desayunar, ya que era una ocasión especial, ella preparo un desayuno especial.

Preparo un estofado, Cualquiera diría que eso es un desayuno muy común, pero lo que nadie sabia, era que ese estofado era muy especial, quien lo preparaba era especial también, una receta que le había enseñado la vecina de enfrente.

cuando la sacerdotisa se fijo, ella estaba arreando las vacas a su lugar para comer pasto, se tomara su tiempo, pensó, jo... y yo que quería invitarla a comer.

habiendo terminado, procedió a llamar al Su esposo y a su futuro Genocida de Goblins.

"Ya vamos" Respondieron los dos al unisono.

mientras los veía aproximarse, la sacerdotisa miro al cielo, sin motivo aparente, pensando en lo feliz que es su vida ahora, solo pudo dar una sonrisa para expresar su felicidad, habiendo pasado por tantos peligros, habiendo derrotado a un sin fin de enemigos, esta era su recompensa.

"Vamos a comer estofado" dijo la sacerdotisa mientras los dejaba pasar a la casa.

cerrando la puerta, la sacerdotisa le dedico una sonrisa a quien sea que fuere el que esta observando.

alejándose poco a poco, se ven figuras casi indescriptibles, entes incorpóreos, mientras muchos discutían y lanzaban el dado repetidamente para decidir el destino del mundo, se fijaron en cierta casa de una familia de aventureros, no a todos les agradaba ese desarrollo, muchos deseaban otro final, mas aventuras, etc.

una familia que a los dioses le agradaban, para bien o para mal eso no presagiaba que las cosas fueran siempre bien.

Pero una cosa sabían todos, lo que hacia tan especial a esa familia de tres integrantes, que pronto serian cuatro, era.

¡¡¡¡¡NO DEJARAN QUE TIREN LOS DADOS!!!!!

Fin (?)

Por Ahora.

ufff wey, creo que nada mal para una historia que se me vino a la mente como contestación.

la longitud era originalmente hasta donde se despiertan gs y su hijo, al confirmar que todo era una pesadilla y ahi acababa, no sin antes terminar el dialogo con un mama, te orinastes?, pero por alguna razón quise seguir, y seguir y seguir y ya vieron donde acabo XD.

escribir fanfics no es tan difícil como yo creia.

 **el hijo de la sacerdotisa es practicamente igual a gs solo que cabello rubio y ojos azules, y se vestirá igual que su padre, la diferencia de que la melena del casco es azul y el destello del casco tambien será azul.**

bueno, hasta la proxima historia, chao.


	2. Historias del Pasado

Fanfic Goblin Slayer After Story.

este es la continuacion del fanfic que hice como respuesta (así de lejos a llegado :v) bien como sepan, tengo planeados como 8 capítulos, como si fuera un volumen de novela ligera, así que les agradezco todo y aquí empezamos el capitulo.

Capitulo 1: Historias del Pasado

Era una Mañana como cualquier otra, parecía ser un día usual para el chico, para el desde que su hermana menor nació, las cosas habían vuelto a los días usuales, pues cuando su madre se quedaba en casa por baja de maternidad, era algo muy feliz para el chico, pero de nuevo, estaba siendo cuidado por la vecina de enfrente.

Era muy usual, ahora que lo pensaba, pasaba mas tiempo con ella que con sus ambos padres, el abuelo era un tipo muy bueno con el, aunque algo frió con mis padres.

admiraba la casa de madera que estaba enfrente, era un hogar común como cualquier otro, estaba sentado en la casa donde solía vivir mi padre, o eso es lo que ella me ha contado.

"quizás para pasar el rato escuche sus historia" -se dijo a si mismo, una pequeña mosca de curiosidad le pico, quizás si aprendo como fue el, puedo ser como el y acompañarlo.

motivado por ese deseo, me levante muy emocionado del escalón en el que estaba sentado y entre a la casa de madera.

Un lugar muy rustico, cosas comunes de hogar, supongo, tampoco es que haya estado en otros sitios para comparar, lo único que conozco es mi casa y tiene menos cosas que esta, mi abuelito estaba haciendo cuentas, al lado estaba mi hermana con unos meses de nacida., le hablé:

"¿abuelito, sabes donde esta mi tía?" - le hizo una única pregunta el muchacho.

"¿Para que la buscas?" - Respondió el Señor, habiendo dejado de prestar atención a las cuentas mientras que anotaba el numero en el que se había quedado.

"Quería preguntarle, sobre, mis padres," - La voz del muchacho se estaba entrecortando, no sabia si era pena o vergüenza.

El señor, ya mostrando una edad, se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero luego volvió con la típica cara de seriedad que siempre lleva, volviendo a contar aparto la mirada del niño y le respondió:

"En el patio trasero, ella esta tendiendo la ropa recién lavada" - contesto con un tono bastante frió.

"M-m-muchas gracias" - respondiendo contento, el niño se dirigió a su destino

Dirigiéndome al patio trasero, entre una fila de vacas, ella estaba teniendo la ultima cesta de prendas, Era una mujer Bella, una buena figura, vistiendo un overol típico de granjero, la llame:

"Tía" - esa palabra salio de mi boca

El joven iba acercándose a todo lo que podía, que no noto el tic en el ojo izquierdo.

cuando el joven llego hasta su posición se paro en seco para seguir hablando.

"Tía, podrías habl" -Smash- sus palabras fueron cortadas en seco antes de poder terminar la frase, dolía y bien sabia que ella no le había pegado sin ninguna razón, es decir, ya se imaginaba la razón.

"¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me dejes de llamarme tía, haces parecerme vieja, aun soy joven!" - dijo la vie-digo la joven que estaba enfrente.

'Tener 28 no es ser precisamente joven'- eso pensó el joven, pues sabia perfectamente lo que le pasaría si se le ocurría decir semejante tontería en voz alta.

"¿Que quieres?" -Pregunto la 'joven' pelirroja.

"¿Quisiera, saber, si podrías, contarme, sobre mi, papá?" - la voz del joven se empezaba a cortar, como si le diera vergüenza, o tal vez era algo mas.

"¿Porque quieres saberlo?" - Preguntó la chica curiosa.

Realmente era raro, casi siempre no le interesaba nada acerca del pasado de sus padres, en especial de su papá, a que vino ese cambio de repente.

"La verdad no se, pero quiero, ver si de esa forma, podría acercarme a el, aunque sea un poco" - la voz del joven iba disminuyendo conforme avanzaba la oración.

"Esta bien, regresemos y charlemos en la sala de estar" - la joven procedió a agarrar al joven de la mano y llevarlo a la casa, empezó a repasar las tareas que tocaban.

Una vez llegado al destino, su tío se fue a hacer algunos encargos y la granjera, procedió a preparar bocadillos y una jarra de té.

Los bocadillos era queso con un poco de jamón y una aceituna, el té que preparo era verde.

una vez sentados, la hermana pequeña estaba al lado de la granjera durmiendo profundamente, hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo, solo duró unos 15 segundos, pero parecían eternos, hasta que la granjera rompió el hielo.

"¿Por donde debería comenzar?" - pregunto la granjera un poco nerviosa.

"Hmmm. Supongo que desde que era niño, tu eras su amiga de la infancia, ¿o no?" - el joven respondió, pues se podía hacer una ligera idea de como fue la vida de su padre antes de conocer a su madre.

"ya veo, pues, no hay mucho que decir, después de todo eres su viva imagen" - respondió la granjera

"¿Eh?, ¿que quieres decir?" pregunto el joven, en un estado de sorpresa.

"el, a diferencia de ti, no tenia ni mama ni papa, solo tenia su hermana mayor que era un símbolo de maternidad para el"- comento la joven granjera

"y como pasaba sus días" -pregunto el joven.

"pues al igual que tu, su hermana tenia que trabajar para llevar un poco de dinero a su casa, así que se la pasaba, jugando, todo el día hasta que llegaba, aunque había momentos en donde el se iba solo a algún lugar" - conto la 'joven' granjera.

el chico estupefacto, pregunto: "¿a donde iba?".

"A entrenar" - Respondió la pregunta evitando la mirada del joven.

"¿Para matar... Goblins?" - pregunto el joven bajando la mirada.

...  
la joven se quedo en un breve silencio antes de preguntar, como si quisiera crear un poco de suspenso.

"No"- Respondió la granjera, con la cabeza al frente.

"¿No? ¿dijiste no?" - Esa respuesta Realmente sorprendió, al joven, pues este siempre creyó, que su padre desde niño quería acabar con todo los goblins.

"y no te equivocas" - Respondió la granjera, anticipante de lo que pensaría el joven. - "pero" - continuo.

"el antes, quería ser un aventurero" - continuo "Quería mantenerlo oculto de su hermana, por razones muy obvias"

-"¿obvias?" - pregunto el todavía confundido joven.

"Si, digamos que ser aventurero tiene una tasa de mortalidad demasiado elevada, su hermana no quería eso, por eso lo mantenía oculto." dijo la joven. "Pero el quería derrotar dragones, superar mazmorras, limpiar calabozos, el quería ser un héroe" hizo una pequeña pausa, para mentalizar lo que iba a decir a continuación

"pero un día" al decir eso.

*tic* el joven sintió un mal presentimiento al escuchar esas palabras.

"tenia que ir a la ciudad, iba a ir con mi tío, ya ni siquiera recuerdo, pero discutimos por algo, ambos lloramos y me subí al carro y me fui, viendo como lentamente sus figuras se hacían mas y mas pequeñas, penaba en disculparme cuando llegará" - Comento la joven con una expresión dolorosa.

"y que paso" - pregunto el joven aceptando el mal presentimiento.

Soltando un suspiro, la granjero cerro los ojos y después de suspirar una vez mas, hablo.

"me entere de que la aldea fue atacada por goblins" - termino de contar

El niño, estupefacto de lo que acababa de escuchar, pudo suponer que llevo a su padre al borde la locura, explicaba esa extraña obsesión con esas bestias bajas.

"¿H-h-hubo supervivientes?" - pregunto el joven, esperándose lo peor.

"al principio no" - respondió la mujer

glup, trago el niño, tomando té para calmarse.

"aunque 5 años después, cuando estaba arreando vacas, lo encontré, el era un aventurero, me emocione, me alegre que estuviera vivo, aunque mas temprano que tarde, me di cuenta" - dijo la joven con una expresión de tristeza.

"ya no quedaba nada de el chico que yo conocí" - mencionó

el joven ya no sabia si quería continuar o dejarlo aquí.

"era alguien totalmente distinto, una carcasa vacía, una maquina hecha para matar a esas criaturas, al punto de olvidarse por momentos que era un ser humano, empujándose al limite con la motivación de acabar con todos" - continuo con tristeza.

"es por eso, que cada vez que te veo, me recuerdas a el, pero no a su yo actual, ni al yo del pasado, me recuerdas a el de niño" - exclamo la joven.

"¿su yo del pasado?" pregunto con curiosidad el joven rubio sentado.

"aquel que conoces como papá a día de hoy, es un tipo mucho mas hablador, expresivo y mas cariñoso a como era en el pasado" - dijo la granjera - "Supongo que es cosa de ella" dijo con una voz baja.

Después de todo, ella fue la primera en seguir con el, a pesar del bicho raro que era, ni siquiera yo sabia como acercarme.

que mas pruebas necesito, hay 2 justo aquí.

"es por eso que, ahora se esfuerza mas de lo que lo hacia antes" - dijo la granjera.

"me imagino, que quiere que siga sus pasos?" - dijo el joven, con una leve sonrisa.

la granjera lo miro, recogiendo los platos, empezó a llevarlos a la cocina.

"Se esfuerza, porque, Es un aventurero rango de plata, ahora tiene una familia que proteger y sobre todo, no quiere que pases por lo mismo"- menciono la granjera mientras empezaba a lavar los platos.

"El no quiere forzarte a seguir sus pasos, quiere que tu decidas libremente, tu futuro"- lo menciono mientras terminaba de lavar.

mientras empezaba a preparar la leche porque intuía, que la menor iba a despertarse pronto, empezó a preparar un biberón y calculando la temperatura, para el consumo sano de la menor.

y como si fuese el destino, la menor se despertó, pero gracias a todos los preparativos de antemano realizados por la granjera.

el chico permaneció callado, intentando digerir todo lo que había escuchado, ella intento animarlo un par de veces, pero fue en vano.

al pasar la tarde, escucho la puerta sonar.

al abrir la puerta, allí estaba ella, una belleza rubia y ojos azules, se había aparecido en escena, con su típico traje de sacerdotisa, pero aun así, parecía muy femenina, es o le provoco ciertos celos.

"buenas tardes, ya he llegado, muchas gracias por cuidarlos en mi ausencia" - dijo la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa.

la granjera procedió a hablarle al niño mientras iba por la hija menor.

"¿Porque la cara tan larga?" - pregunto la joven madre con una cara preocupada.

"le conté sobre su padre" - respondió la granjera, intentando evitar contacto visual con ella.

ella se quedo callada un momento, hasta casi gritar.

"¿¡Porque lo hiciste!?" - pregunto la sacerdotisa sorprendida

el pequeño, quien había estado callado todo este tiempo, respondió.

"Porque yo le pregunte, quería saber mas acerca de el, eso es todo." - contesto el en un intento de protegerla.

-"después de todo, quería entender como se sentía mi padre, y ahora lo entiendo" - continuo

tanto como la sacerdotisa como la granjera se quedaron calladas, así que la granjera decidió preguntarle.

"¿ya lo entiendes?" - preguntó, "si", respondió el pequeño.

-"Después de todo, usted es como mi segunda madre, no creo que soportaría perderla" - agrego el pequeño a su respuesta anterior.

"ya veo" - dijo la granjera con un pequeño rubor en su cara.

procedieron a irse a su casa, ya que estaba oscureciendo, mientras ella podía aun así oírla hablar sobre que iban a cenar esta noche.

vio de reojo como Goblin slayer llegaba también a la casa, el pequeño saltaba de alegría, dando inicio a un encuadre perfecto de una joven e iniciante familia de 4 y pasaban uno de esos raros encuentros familiares completos

ella ceno un poco de guiso y procedió irse a su cuarto.

"agh esto es una mierda" - dice mientras se hecha a la cama

mientras procede a quitarse la ropa, y recostarse para dormir, la granjera empieza a pensar en todo lo que paso hoy.

siendo honestos hoy fue un día un poco entretenido.

o lo seria de no ser...

'así que al final la escogiste a ella' pensaba la granjera antes de dormirse.

'bueno tengo en parte, gran parte de la culpa, al no haber hecho nada por ayudarle mientras estaba en ese estado' - dijo intentando recrear el panorama de todo actualmente.

'pero el, el...' - pensó ella al referirse al chico.

'¿porque tuviste que salir así, eres idéntico a el cuando tenia tu edad, pero tanto como tu cabello como tus ojos, pertenecen a ella, cada vez que te veo, me recuerdas que eres el fruto de esa relación, de ambos.' - siguió poniendo en claridad su mente

Después de todo, aun amaba a Goblin slayer, pero aun así, le dolía ver que el era feliz con otra persona.

y ahora resulta que el la ve como su segunda madre, no le importaría, de hecho estaría feliz, si no fuera por la apariencia, una permanente recordatoria de la elección de Goblin Slayer.

"mañana tengo que ir al gremio..." - dijo eso en voz alta, su tarea de mañana.

'mañana sera otro día' - se dijo eso a si misma

una pequeña lagrima recorría su ojo derecho.

y se quedo dormida.

¡Y LOS DADOS, FUERON TIRADOS!

y bueno gente, hasta aquí por hoy, tengo planeados 8 capítulos hasta ahora, cuando saldrán? no se.

espero que les haya gustado leer el primero, díganme que tal les pareció y sus opiniones.

siguientes caps

Capitulo 2: Visita al gremio de aventureros


	3. Visita al Gremio de Aventureros

hola chicos aquí por fin, el 2 capitulo de Goblin Slayer After Story, ya que termine con cuentas pendientes, así que esta vez voy a hacer el cap todavía mas largo, llevo ya una pequeña trama montada en mi mente.

aunque intento no mezclar ideas, pues espero empezar pronto el fic de Boku no Hero Academia (también un After Story).

bueno sin mas dilación, comencemos.

* * *

Cap 2 .- Visita al Gremio de Aventureros.

Inicia la mañana, era un sol brillante, la luz entraba por la cristalina ventana.

Parecía una mañana como cualquier otra, pero la verdad era dicha, ese día era diferente, pues el pequeño retoño, va a ir a la herrería del gremio con su padre, parece que le tiene una sorpresa, el pequeño no podía contener la emoción, pues iba a pasar una tarde con su padre, usualmente era al revés, pasaba mas tiempo con su madre, una hermosa aventurera que yacía la profesión de sacerdotisa.

el pequeño estaba impaciente, pero debían esperar a la vecina, pues iban a acompañarla ya que llevaba un cargamento hacia el gremio.

mi padre esta empujando una carretilla, llena de productos de granja, había leche, maíz y otros productos que no pude reconocer por estar abajo.

empezaron a hacer una platica mientras pasaba el tiempo, de lo que hablaban era muy aburrido, charlas de adultos que no entendía.

pero hay algo que me llamo la atención, mi padre estaba muy comunicativo, usualmente no habla tanto y no usa demasiadas palabras, aunque mi madre me ha recordado hasta el cansancio que mi padre solía hablar aun menos cuando la conoció.

¿Será que esta feliz?

disfrutaba del paisaje mientras estaba sentado en la parte posterior del carruaje, miraba bastantes aventureros ir al gremio, podía ver aventureros de todo tipo, altos, flacos, pequeños, hombres, mujeres, guerreros, amazonas.

estaba sorprendido de la cantidad, había demasiados aventureros, parece ser que muchos iban a la escuela del gremio, mi padre enseño ahí, técnicas sobre matar goblins, como siempre.

*crack*

-ugh- solté un pequeño grito, parece ser que nos topamos con un desnivel y yo andaba distraído.

"oye estas bien"- menciono mi vecina al oírme.

"s-si, solo fue un susto" le expliqué a ella la situación.

"al parecer estas muy emocionado" - Menciono mi padre.

"bueno, si, no todos los días salgo contigo" - dije con un poco de vergüenza.

"ya veo" - mención su famosa frase

mientras me volvía a acomodar en el sitio, me acosté sobre la carretilla, miré fijamente al cielo, mientras veía las nubes pasar me pregunte, que es realmente ser un aventurero, que es realmente una aventura.

antes de darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la ciudad, había mucha gente, bueno en parte es obvio ya que es la ciudad, pero hay mucha gente, ¿hay alguna clase de evento especial esta vez?, mientras me lo cuestionaba el carretilla se detuvo, al parecer aquí es donde nos separamos.

"bueno, que les vaya bien" menciono la granjera marcando el rumbo al gremio.

"Cuídate" mencionamos ambos, cosa que nos sorprendió e hizo que nos miráramos a la cara y para posteriormente reírnos.

dimos marcha a nuestro destino, la herrería, papá menciona que le recuerda la primera vez que vino aquí.

al llegar, la escena parecía un lugar rustico, muchas armaduras y muchas armas estaban en venta: Espadas, Dagas, Cascos, Petos, Hachas y demás, un lugar que encaja perfectamente en su nombre de tienda herrería, al llegar al mostrador estaba una joven chica que hacia de dependienta, acomodando las armaduras y las armas, así como también a incitar a que compren el equipamiento.

aunque al ver a mi padre abrió los ojos por completo.

"Goblin Slayer, ¿viene por su pedido?"

-"Si"

"En un momento, voy a avisarle al jefe" - después de esta ultima frase, ella se marcho al almacén para avisarle a su jefe, al parecer era un enano viejo barbudo.

Esperamos unos momentos, mientras tanto, yo me puse a observar las armas que había por ahí, curioseando todo lo que podía, pero evitando tocar algo.

"Pero mira quien tenemos aquí." esa voz venia del almacén.

entrando en la sala, era el enano antes mencionado, como ya lo había visto en un par de ocasiones, lo que me sorprendió fue la bolsa que llevaba en la espalda, era bastante grande, no era algo pequeño, como creí que seria.

"papá, ¿que es?" - pregunté

"es para una misión que voy a hacer, son todos los preparativos... mas una cosa" - añadiendo eso ultimo casi cuando me estaba desilusionando.

procedió a abrir la bolsa, empezó a sacar un montón de cosas, piezas de armadura, espadas, fundas, al parecer era parte de su armadura, pues había sido parcialmente destruida en su ultima aventura.

"wow, que es eso" - pregunté aunque ya me podía imaginar la respuesta.

"Es una armadura hecha a la medida para ti" - menciono mi padre.

mis ojos brillaron de emoción, pues con esto ya podía ir al gremio a pedir la tutoria para jóvenes que quieren ser aventureros.

"me entere de que querías ser un aventurero, así que pensé en darte esto como un pequeño regalo de mi parte" - dijo mi padre ante mi rostro feliz.

la verdad no me había fijado mucho, pero la armadura se parece a la de el, demasiado, salvo por los detalle acabados en azul, es exactamente igual.

"nunca supe que querías ser, si un sacerdote o algo así, así que te di lo que me funciona a mi, fue lo único que se me ocurrió" - continuo mi padre, "tu siempre mirabas mi casco en casa y alguna veces te lo ponías así que, decidí hacer una armadura similar a la mía."

-"m-m-muchas gracias papá"- corrí a abrazarlo con toda la felicidad del mundo, el procedió a lanzar una sonrisa y acariciar la mi cabeza.

"que linda escena" - dijo el enano.

todo parecía una linda escena de cálido rencuentro y mientras el enano se reía, entro su ayudante masculino, un joven que estaba aprendiendo a ser un herrero, pues ya estaba bien posicionado, tenia los conocimientos y podría abrir su propia herrería si quisiera, pero el sentía que debía aprender aun mas, así que decidió permanecer aun aquí.

"mmm... ¿Quien eres tu?" - pregunto el herrero.

-"Es mi Hijo" - menciono mi padre mientras me acariciaba.

el ayudante abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

"¿EEHHH?, ¿Tenias un hijo?" - lo dijo gritando.

-"ya cállate" *Clack* - la ayudante femenina golpeo al aprendiz.

"si bueno, estoy casado" - menciono Goblin Slayer, mientras observaba a su hijo ponerse su armadura.

-"Bueno, ya me puedo dar una idea con quien" - lo dijo el aprendiz mientras señalaba con el dedo, al cabello y ojos del niño.

"¿Solo por eso?" - preguntó Goblin Slayer

"No lo culpo, es decir, hay que ser ciego como para no darse cuenta de quien es su madre solo con verlo" - dijo la ayudante.

"Jajaja, ¿bueno ahora que harás Goblin Slayer?" - pregunto el enano

"llevare a mi hijo a la recepción del gremio, a que se inicie como novato" - dijo Goblin slayer con el casco puesto,

Los tres trabajadores de la herrería se le quedaron viendo durante un pequeño momento y se hizo un silencio realmente incomodo.

"¿Tu no tienes corazón?" - dijo el aprendiz.

-"¿a que te refieres?"

"Nada, parece que de verdad eres denso, excepto para una persona, por lo que veo" - continuo.

el goblin slayer procedió a ajustarse el casco y salir de ahí, junto con su hijo.

Dirigiéndose al gremio, el pequeño pudo notar como todos los habitantes se le quedaban viendo, no era de extrañar, formaban un extraño dúo, ya que sus armaduras eran idénticas, solo que la del pequeño tenia los detalles en azul a diferencia de rojo como su padre.

a diferencia de su padre, el pequeño aun no se había puesto su casco, pues lo hacia calor y aun no se acostumbraba a la sensación claustrofobica que causaba.

hasta que pararon en seco, eso fue un aviso inconsciente al pequeño que ya habían llegado.

Al abrir la puerta principal, el pequeño presencio lo que ya se podía imaginar por historias de su madre y de su padre.

una gran sala llenaba el lugar con muchísimos aventureros de todo tipo, había desde grandes, hasta pequeños, había una especie de bar a la izquierda, mientras que en la derecha estaban las cajas con un montón de chicas, atendiendo a los aventureros.

"Bueno, aquí te voy a dejar, tengo que ir a una petición del gremio" - dijo mi padre mientras agarraba partes de la bolsa en la espalda.

"¿eh? ¿me vas a dejar aquí solo?" - mencione muy nervioso.

"No vas a estar solo, tengo una amiga que trabaja aquí, así que ella te guiara para que te des de alta como aventurero" menciono mi padre al escucharme preguntar.

"Y-y ya veo" Espero que no pase nada malo.

Camine hacia la caja, los aventureros se pusieron a mirarme, de puro nerviosismo me puse el casco, pensaba que si ocultaba mi cara, no sentiría las miradas que me lanzaban, pero recibí el efecto contrario, ahora casi todos se voltearon a verme.

"eh, ¿ese novato no se parece a el?" "si, su armadura es igual, salvo las diferencias" "serán pobres, es bastante básico" "shh, no digas eso en voz alta idiota" "¿no se parece mucho a la chica que viene aquí de vez en cuando?" "si, ¿sera su hermano menor o algo?"

Podía oírlos, sinceramente eso causaba que me pusiera muy nervioso.

Seguí haciendo caso omiso al cuchicheo que había por ahí hasta que me toco mi turno.

era una hermosa recepcionista de cabello castaño, una buena figura estaba sentada viendo papeles, hasta que de reojo me vio, se sorprendió que casi salta de la silla, me pareció un tanto exagerada su reacción para alguien como ella.

"¿Eres el Hijo de Goblin Slayer?" - me pregunto un tanto nerviosa, parece que quería confirmarlo antes de decir nada

"Si" - Dije con una voz un tanto seca.

volvió a sorprenderse mas, me esta vez si me pareció exagerado, aunque de inmediato recobró la compostura, tosió y me dedico una gran sonrisa.

"bienvenido seas, estas apuntando a ser un aventurero, primero dime tu edad"

-"tengo 10 años"

"lo se"

-"¿entonces para que me la preguntas?"

"es un requisito"

-"ya veo"

"Realmente eres igual a el".

-"eso te molesta".

"no, no me malentiendas, pero dejando eso de lado, no puedes ser un aventurero formalmente, hasta que cumplas los 15, ¿viniste por el sistema de principiantes verdad?"

-"Si"

Sistema de principiantes, aparentemente es un sistema para aquellos novatos o que quieran ser aventureros puedan participar como observadores o ayudar minimamente, a cargo de 2 rangos bronces o 1 de plata, es una forma de educar a los novatos en las misiones y reducir significativamente la tasa de mortalidad de las misiones.

Aparentemente esta idea surgió a causa de mi padre, cuando el gremio pidió ideas sobre como reducir la tasa de mortalidad, aparentemente dijo que la inexperiencia era un problema clave y sugirió esta medida como una ayuda para reducirlo.

se barajo esta propuesta entre otras, y gano esta por mayoría de votos, pues, la estadística le daba la razón a mi padre.

lo que no saben, es que en primer lugar, fue a mi madre quien se le ocurrió este sistema, nunca me quiso explicar el porque, simplemente lo sabia.

"¿así que, vas a buscar una misión para observar o vas a ayudar?" - menciono la recepcionista.

"Recuerda que, aun si decides participar, no recibirás ningún tipo de recompensa, después de todo, es como tu pago por las clases" - continuo agregando a su anterior declaración.

aparentemente, se llego a ese acuerdo entre todos, por decirlo de alguna manera, no había forma de hacerlo gratis, pero pagar por ver no era una opción, después de todo, los recién iniciados no disponen de mucho dinero.

"si lo acepto, prefiero obtener experiencia real de combate, que puramente observatorio" - dije eso, pues en mi mente funcionaba bien.

-"esta bien, voy a ponerte en una lista, puedes firmar aquí por favor". - estirando su mano, la recepcionista me extendió unos papeles

me tomo unos cuantos minutos en firmar y llenar todos los formularios que tenia que hacer, una vez terminado se los entregue, aparentemente es una mini misión para ver si algún rango bronce o plata se avienta esa misión.

"¿hay alguna misión en particular que quisieras tomar?"

-"bueno, es sobre go-" - mientras respondía ella siguió hablando

"Bueno ya me lo suponía que iba a ser de eso" interrumpiéndome ella siguió diciendo.

"voy a ver si alguien acepta, aunque lo veo muy difícil, después de todo, ningún rango plata haría una misión como esa tan fácilmente" - dijo ella un poco preocupada.

"ya veo" - dije eso mientras estaba por desanimarme.

hasta que de pronto hoy un grito ensordecedor atrás de mi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" - ugh, conozco esa voz, es sin duda ella.

acercándose con mucha velocidad ella se abalanzo adelante de el.

"eres tu verdad, cariño, eres tu, por dios, eres igualito a el". - Dijo ella sin cortarse un pelo.

'por dios mamá, corta el rollo ya, todos se nos están quedando viendo, me muero de vergüenza'

mientras divagaba con pensamientos como esos en mi mente, mi madre empezó a juguetear con mi casco.

"hum, podrías dejar de hacer eso, es vergonzoso hasta para mi" - dijo la recepcionista con una cara de poker.

-"oh lo siento, solo que me emocione, es que ya a crecido bastante"

"eso es verdad, recuerdo cuando aun era un recién nacido" - parece ser que ambas se pusieron de acuerdo en dejarme en el mayor ridículo posible.

-"entonces, ¿que paso?, ¿todo bien con tu alta?" - pregunto mi madre.

"va a ser complicado que lo ayuden, pues pidió una misión básica, que posiblemente los rangos elevados no estén dispuestos a aceptar"

sip, ya me suponía eso, desde el momento en el que me corto la frase, pues cazar goblins es una misión de principiantes, no ofrecen mucho así que es raro que lo hagan los rangos altos, puestos que estos tienden a ignorarlos, a menos, que tengan un rencor contra ellos.

"no hay problema, ya acabe mis deberes así que estoy libre, me ofrezco como voluntaria" - dijo mi madre muy orgullosa

pero parece ser que alguien no estaba muy feliz de oír eso.

"oye, se que eres una rango oro, pero, no crees que sera un poco extraño, ya sabes, madre e hijo, y no solo eso, eres una soporte, no creo que puedas hacer mucho en una misión de cacería tu sola".

ella tiene razón, sera una rango oro y por ello esta muy ocupada atendiendo las necesidades del gobierno y del templo de la madre tierra.

"no importa, yo estoy libre y aun tengo energías, la verdad, mientras me dirigía para acá, estaba pensando en que invertir mi tiempo, pues aun tenia energía, así que pensé en ayudar a un aventurero, pero ahora estoy feliz en ayudar a mi hijo, puedo hacer ambas cosas aun".

-"¿espera, vas ayudar a 2 aventureros?" - dijo nerviosa la recepcionista.

"es la idea, aun me quedan 4 milagros"- menciono mi madre.

-"sabes muy bien que no deberías confiarte" - dijo ella con una expresión seria.

"Creo que tu sabes mejor que nadie que yo nunca dejo las cosas a la suerte, ¿verdad?" - mi madre respondió

ella no podía negar eso, pues, ella sabia perfectamente que ella aprendió eso de ese aventurero de primera mano, después de todo, ella siempre estaba con el, raramente se iban a aventuras distintas.

"Esta bien, veré si hay alguno entre las solicitudes que quiera ir a participar en una misión de cacería de globins"

-"muchas gracias" - dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

Nos sentamos a esperar en la sala de espera frente al tablón de anuncios, hablamos sobre la misión de mi madre, al parecer tuvo que ir a purificar un cementerio puesto que, generaban muchos demonios.

se estaba empezando a ser aburrido hasta que escuche una voz femenina venir del ladro de mi madre.

"hum, ¿es usted?, ¿la aventurera que va a ir a la cacería de goblins?" dijo la chica.

la chica al parecer, era también una hechicera, tenia una tez morena, su vestuario consistía en un típico traje de bruja, con ese sombrero tan característico de esa clase, al parecer, todo el traje era morado con toques en dorado, hacían resaltar aun mas su tez color morena y colores de ojos dorados, no era mas grande que yo.

"sip, estas hablando con la persona indicada".

parece que se puso muy nerviosa que ni pudo contestar, pobre, aunque es normal, esta hablando con la sacerdotisa mas grande, pues es de rango oro, si bien, intuí que era tímida, esto lo complica aun mas.

"Que tal si nos ponemos en marcha mientras me cuentas sobre ti, digo, para armar un plan y una estrategia"

nos dirigimos hacia la derecha del gremio, donde hay una tienda, pasamos para comprar, antídotos, pociones de stamina y pociones de salud.

"y también podemos pasar a la herrería".

luego nos dirigimos a la herrería, me pareció extraño, pues ambos llevamos buena armadura, esperamos afuera nosotros dos, ella estaba nerviosa, pues estaba apretando su bastón con demasiada fuerza, intente hacer platica pero no funciono.

"Aquí tienes"

-"¿ehhh? ¿que es esto? ¿una cota malla? señora no tengo para pagar esto" sorprendida, le dijo esas palabras.

"consideralo un regalo de mi parte, no te preocupes por pagarme, después de todo, no es cara ni nada, ademas, esto te brindara protección ante un posible ataque sorpresa"

mi madre había pensado en ello también, como no se me había ocurrido, bueno no me extraña, ella tiene año y años de experiencia, voy a observarla detenidamente para aprender todo lo que pueda de ella.

"G-Gracias" - dijo la brujita sonriendo.

-"bueno, ya estamos todos listos, así que en marcha".

Nos dirigimos rumbo al pedido, a mi primera misión, rayos, estoy muy nervioso, ojala pueda estar a la altura, no, debo estar a la altura.

Yacia la tarde, el sol se estaba poniendo muy fuerte, me costaba caminar, el calor se hacia insoportable adentro de la armadura, bueno, es preferible eso a un posible ataque sorpresa.

"deténgase" dijo mi madre, ambos nos agachamos y nos escondimos detrás de ella.

"2 hechiceros, 3 trasgos y por lo menos 10 goblins" - dijo ella.

Estaba sorprendido, sinceramente sorprendido, como podía saber eso.

"como sabe eso, madam" - pregunto la brujita.

"hay 2 señales de huesos, eso indica que hay 2 chamanes, al parecer esta cueva es en realidad un laberinto, pero bueno, vamos a por ellos, tengo un plan".

ambos teníamos caras de sorpresa, pero reaccionamos al instante, nos miramos al mismo tiempo, apretamos nuestras armas y dijimos en una voz no muy fuerte.

-"si señora"-

* * *

y aquí termina el episodio de hoy, espero les haya gustado, por favor díganme que les pareció y bueno.

eso fue todo por hoy, espero sacar antes del fin de mes el otro capitulo.

 **la brujita no es hija de la hechicera y el lancero, es una personaje totalmente nuevo.**

espero les haya gustado.

Próximamente:

Cap 3: Primera Aventura.


	4. Primera Aventura

Buenas gente que me sigue en este fanfic mio, espero que les este gustando, no olviden compartir esto con sus amigos y/o gente que guste de este tipo de historias creadas por mi, bueno, sin mas preámbulos comencemos.

* * *

Cap 4.- Primera Aventura.

Habíamos llegado a la cueva donde la misión marcaba, era cerca de un poblado que estaba al lado opuesto de nuestro hogar, estaba atardeciendo, pensé que eso era malo.

"Los dos, hagan el favor de ponerse detrás de mi" Dijo mi madre mientras preparaba algunas cosas dentro de su bolso, empezó a sacar una especie de honda, la verdad es que no me quede mirándolo mucho.

"Toma esto" mi madre le dio una antorcha a la bruja novata.

-"eh, bien" ella nerviosa pone su bastón en la mano derecha mientras sostiene la antorcha con la izquierda.

"tu toma esto" - lo dijo mientras me daba una especie de pócima.

"es una poción de fuerza, te ayudara a tener fuerza la fuerza necesaria para poder lanzar las espadas lo suficientemente potente para degollarlos, al menos"- continuo.

-"Claro" lo dijo con una voz un poco desanimada.

al parecer mi fuerza aun no era lo suficiente para lanzar mortalmente las espadas, me molesto un poco, pero era comprensible, aun me faltan unos 5 años para ser un aventurero legalmente.

Mi madre paso a poner una bolsa pequeña muchas municiones para la honda, una especie de balas de metal, eran pesadas, si algo como eso le diera en la cabeza a alguien le mataría seguro.

"Saben, pese a ser técnicamente los monstruos mas débiles en el ejercito del rey demonio, los goblins tienen una habilidad especial" menciono mi madre de la nada.

-"¿Una habilidad especial?" - Menciono la bruja novata.

"Si, ellos pueden ver perfectamente en la oscuridad" - Respondió mi madre.

'Con que pueden ver perfectamente en la oscuridad' - pensé en esas palabras como un consejo y lo anote mentalmente como cosas que puede hacer un goblin para que no me puedan tomar por sorpresa.

Mientras entrabamos en la cueva, me percate de dos goblins, uno estaba en la izquierda y era el mas cercano a nosotros, el otro estaba a la derecha y era el mas lejano, lo que mas me llamo la atención era que estaban cabeceándose.

'¿Pero que?, tienen sueño, ¿algo los mantuvo ocupados?' -mientras estaba buscando razones para su comportamiento, mi madre corto mi linea de pensamientos.

"Durante los atardeceres o Amaneceres, ellos están llenos de sueño, pues son como nuestros anocheceres o amaneceres" - volvió a mencionar mi madre.

Contento, hice otra vez una nota mental sobre eso y prepare mi espada, era una espada pequeña, hecha para ser fácilmente manejable y ser una buena opción en corto alcance, ademas, estaba diseñada para ser lanzada, eso era un buen plus.

Practique mi puntería durante mucho tiempo, incluso a largas distancias, había muchos factores a tener en cuenta, como el peso, el viento o la densidad del aire.

"tu ve por el de la derecha, novata tu dices la orden" - dicho esto, mi madre empezó a preparar la honda, anonadada la bruja novata, empezó a ponerse nerviosa pero se recompuso.

"Ya" - dijo ella, al instante nosotros lanzamos los proyectiles al mismo tiempo.

Mi espada decapito al goblin, podía ver como su cabeza se caía y le salían chorros de sangre, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía.

En cambio con mi madre, el proyectil fue tan fuerte y contundente que le partió el cráneo, causando que se le salieran los ojo y algunos sesos de por medio, fue un poco shokeante la escena.

"Tapido hay dos atrás, saca tu otra espada y ve por el que esta atrás, tu lanza la antorcha hacia el cadáver para que pueda ver". mi madre nos dio esa orden, saque lo mas rápido que pude, y ella se apresuro a lanzar la antorcha, cuando esta cayo, pude ver un goblin detrás de la cueva de enfrente mía.

Lancé la espada lo mas rápido que pude para matar al goblin, tuve éxito nuevamente.

Pero me sorprendió oír otro golpe en seco, era mi madre quien había lanzado otra honda, me sorprendió aun mas el hecho de que lo haya hecho a oscuras.

"como lograste eso a oscuras, ¿tienes algún hechizo que te permita ver a oscuras?" - pregunté.

-"Por supuesto que no, solamente que ya me conozco esta zona, y he practicado mucho, ya se por donde apuntar y por donde estará el goblin" - respondió a esa pregunta

"Increíble señora" - le alabo la bruja.

-"no es para tanto, bueno sigamos hacia delante"- dándonos nuevamente las ordenes, seguimos

-"pero antes" ella saco una daga y la clavo en el pecho del goblin, para posteriormente, saco un trapo y lo humedeció de sangre.

-"los goblins tienen buen olfato, quizás no tanto para la sangre, pero si saben detectar el olor de las mujeres" - empezó a manchar su traje de monja con la sangre y posterior mente se dirigió hacia la brujita.

"¿eh?" - respondió la brujita con una cara de stock

luego de eso fuimos a recoger mis dos espadas tiradas, cuando las recogí las volví a poner en su funda, y continuamos hacia delante, hasta toparnos con una cueva inferior, llegados a ese punto.

la brujita tenia una mirada perdida mientras veía su túnica manchado de sangre, aunque se recompuso cuando mi madre le pregunto lo siguiente.

"Que hechizos puedes realizar brujita" pregunto mi madre.

-"Esto, pues tengo tres, son Transportador, creo un portal hacia un punto destino hacia el que yo quiera".

"Wow, eso es un hechizo muy bueno" - dije en son de alargarla.

-"Pues la verdad, no tanto, la zona y el destino no puede tener mas de 20 metros de distancia" - dijo ella.

'vaya, parece tener una contra bastante grande' - mientras pensaba eso, mi madre continuo.

"No pasa nada, de hecho eso nos viene perfecto" - dijo mi madre.

"El otro es, Fuego del Exilio, Crea un potente ataque en Napalm hacia el enemigo, es un hechizo muy potente, pero la desventaja es que tiene un tiempo de recarga algo largo". - Dijo la brujita.

-"Ya veo, eso sera útil y el tercero" - pregunto mi madre

"Es Toque Restaurador, Restauro una parte de la vitalidad de alguien a cambio del hechizo, puede ser usada para curar heridas o cansancio, pero igualmente me costara un hechizo para mi"- dijo ella.

-"es un gran hechizo" dije yo en un intento de animarla.

-"espera, eso es magia blanca, ¿puedes usar ambas magias?" Pregunto mi madre confundida.

No es para menos, las brujas pueden elegir que tipo de magia usar, usualmente una bruja solo puede usar el tipo de magia que haya escogido, hay muchísimas ramas, pero era la primera vez que alguien podía aprender magia de ambas ramas.

"emmm, si, puedo usar magia blanca, aunque aun es muy pronto para decir que es eso" en un intento de desviar la atención de ella, intento cambiar de tema.

"Puedo usar 3 hechizos"

-"Bien, ya arme un plan, Escuchen atentamente, esta cueva tiene tres lugares desde la entrada"- mi madre estaba hablando de la composición de la cueva.

"hay tres caminos, izquierda, centro y derecha, la izquierda te lleva a un callejón sin salida, mientras que la derecha, es muy probable que haya una guarida, ya que es un sitio amplio, por el centro lleva al interior de la cueva, la cueva vuelve a dividirse en Izquierda, Centro y derecha, Esta vez, Tanto como el centro y la derecha deben ser callejones sin salida, puede haber goblins para tender trampas a los incautos, la izquierda es un sitio amplio, por lo que haya debe esta el otro chaman". - mi madre explico todo con detalle que pude darme una idea clara de la cueva.

"Al parecer el camino al centro esta custodiada por un Trasgo, en los otros dos lugares que mencione deben estar los otros dos".

"bien, acabo de asomarme y hay dos goblin junto al trasgo, están durmiendo, hay otros dos goblins mas adelante"

al explicarle eso a mi madre, ella agarro una de mis espadas y se la dio a la bruja, "Cuando lancé mi hechizo, ustedes en total sigilo, van y le clavan esto a los goblins, recuerden ir de uno en uno, yo me encargo del trasgo" - terminando de explicar eso mi madre agarro su báculo y empezó a rezar.

"¡Oh madre tierra, que rebosas de piedad, otorgarle a estas almas, Silencio!" Una vez hecho el hechizo los cuerpos de los cuatro goblins y el trasgo se envolvió de una niebla negra.

Justo como nos ordeno, empezamos a movernos, cuando llegamos agarramos nuestras espadas y empezamos a hundirlo en su garganta, fue un poco asqueroso ver como le salia la sangre, una vez terminado con los dos de abajo, fuimos con los de arriba, mismo procedimiento, miro de reojo para ver si la brujita esta bien, pero parece ser que si, estaba bien, aguantándose el asco y las ganas de gritar.

Mientras tanto veía a mi madre des-preocupadamente dirigirse hacia el trasgo, quien estaba restado en la pared y con una mirada muy seria, clavarle una daga algo larga en el cuello, eso no mato instantáneamente al trasgo, pero al estar bajo los efectos de silencio, no puede pedir auxilio, aunque si defenderse, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, mi madre saco la daga y lo volvió a apuñalar, solo que esta vez en el cuello, rompiéndole la médula espinal y matando finalmente al trasgo.

'¿Ehhh? ¿eso fue mi imaginación?' casi podía jurar que le brillaba el ojo izquierdo, una estela azul salia, era casi igual que mi padre.

ahora entiendo muy bien porque es mi madre.

"Bien, una vez hecho lo siguiente, hijo, quiero que mates al que esta enfrente tuya, acércate silenciosamente por el pasillo y acabalo" volvió a encender la antorcha y se la dio a la brujita.

haciéndole caso a mi madre empece a irme un poco hacia la izquierda hasta topar pared y ahí seguir hacia el norte, hasta volver a topar pared, la brujita me siguió, y mi madre se quedo mirando el lado izquierdo, parece que confirmaba lo que había planeado, acercándome lentamente al final de la misma y donde empezaba la cueva hacia el norte, pare y salí a revisa, el goblin estaba recostado pero alerta, pero cabeceándose de momentos.

Una vez avistado el objetivo le lancé la espada otra vez en el cuello, decapitandolo, haciendo una escena muy grotesca, me acerque y recupere mi espada y volví con mi madre.

"lo siento hijo, pero si dejaba ese goblin para después, pudo haberse dado cuenta y atacarnos por la espalda, y no quiero correr riesgos" - menciono mi madre.

-"esta bien mama, no dejemos nada a la suerte" volví a decir, eso.

"bien este es el plan, Una vez que realice el hechizo, quiero que tu mates al chaman, ¿crees tener la puntería necesaria?" Dijo mi madre con una cara seria.

No era de extrañar que ella pregunte eso, pues la distancia que el chaman hasta la máxima a la que nos podíamos acercar era de unos 10 metros, era bastante lejos, y podía fallar, aun no dominaba esa técnica, pero aun así, si no lo hago, podríamos perder.

"Si, puedo hacerlo"- Respondí con firmeza.

"Bien, el numero de goblins son 4, hay un trasgo y un chaman en la sala, así que primero hay que ir por el chaman" dijo mi madre trazando el plan

"Después de Eso, Quiero que corran hacia el centro con todas sus fuerzas, y griten lo mas que puedan, no se preocupen, los de abajo a la derecha no nos oirán"

-"¿quieres que llamemos la atención?" pregunto la brujita nerviosa.

"Si y también quiero que vayas preparando el hechizo de transportación" Dijo mi madre.

-"Claro" Dijo la brujita con confianza.

Una vez preparada mi espada, trate de visualizar mi objetivo, mi madre empezó a recitar otro hechizo.

"Madre tierra que rebosas de piedad, ilumina nuestro camino, Luz Sagrada"

en el momento en el que dijo eso, un resplandor de luz salio desde el cetro de mi madre, inmediatamente corrí enfrente para evitar que me cegara, en ese momento me acerque lo mas que pude y lancé mi espada hacia el chaman, de nuevo, decapitación, al parecer la lance con demasiada fuerza, una vez hecho eso, comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas hacia la salida.

"Ahora" menciono mi madre.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" - Comenzaron a gritar ellas dos, al parecer los goblins que había en las zonas aledañas, captaron nuestra atención y empezaron a perseguirnos, mire hacia atrás y el trasgo y los cuatro goblins empezaron a perseguirnos una vez la vista se acomodaba para ellos.

Corriendo dentro de la irregular cueva, parecía mas aterradora, puesto que no había iluminación, mi vista ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, no podía verlo todo pero al menos podía ver lo que tenia delante, empece a contar los goblins.

Llegamos a la zona central superior aparentemente siete goblins nos seguían desde los laterales, eso hace un total de once goblins mas el trasgo.

Mientras pensaba en esos cálculos mentales, mi madre me agarro a la brujita y a mi, y nos llevo ya que aparentemente corríamos muy lento.

Una vez llegados a la entrada, dimos mano izquierda desde el punto de vista al interior, después nos detuvimos justo antes de entrar a la otra sala con el chaman.

"Ahora usa Transportación, entrada la vuelta y la salida en la sala de enfrente". Dijo mi madre en señal a la brujita.

Empezó a hablar en un lenguaje extraño para luego mirar fijamente la entrada y luego la sala.

Un portal de color Azul con molinos negros empezaba a emanar de la entrada, mientras que uno verde empezó a emanar en la sala del chaman.

Cayeron en la trampa, aparentemente los llevo a todos en la sala, los goblins que estaban ahí se sorprendieron.

Sin embargo, no los llevo a todos, al parecer quedaron dos, que iban un poco mas atrás y al ver el portal, se pudieron dar marcha atrás antes de que los absorbiera.

Supongo que esos me tocan a mi.

-Mientras tanto, la sacerdotisa preparaba otro hechizo, esta vez, con el objetivo de eliminarlos a todos de una buena vez.

"Oh madre Tierra, que rebosas de piedad, otorgarnos a nosotros los débiles, Protección"

Un muro transparente emergió en la sala, cubriendo todo, impidiendo a todos los goblins escapar, luego la sacerdotisa procedió a sacar algo de su bolsa, era una botella de vidrio con gasolina, procedió a tirarla, muchos goblins empapadas con ella, empezaron a pasarla a los demás, el chaman estaba lanzando hechizos pero no podía atravesar la barrera.

"Bueno ahora es tu turno, usa tu hechizo Exilio" - dijo la sacerdotisa.

La pequeña chica empezó a recitar el hechizo, una vez terminado, apunto su báculo hacia la zona de los goblins.

para que poco después empezara a salir una monstruosa cantidad de fuego, era fuego de color azul, lo que indicaba que el fuego era muy potente.

'esta chica, tiene mucho potencial' pensaba en eso mientras miraba como el fuego se iba pasando de goblin en goblin hasta calcinar sala completa, gritos desgarradores de los goblins provenían de enfrente, mucho humo se había generado por el fuego.

"Todos están muerto, ya sea por el fuego o por el humo" mencione eso.

-"usted, ¿cuando pensó en este plan?" - pregunto la brujita, un poco curiosa.

"Mientras íbamos, lo fui armando mientras avanzábamos". - le respondí sinceramente

-"¿eso significa que usted fue armando el plan mientras las cosas salían?" - mención la brujita.

"Supongo" -respondí.

-"¿y si yo no hubiera tenido el hechizo de fuego del exilio? - pregunto en un hipotético caso.

"hubiera armado otro plan distinto, usar protección hasta aplastarlos contra la pared y luego apuñalarlo uno a uno" - mencione un hipotético caso.

el humo se disipaba, nos vimos obligadas a salir, pues seria peligroso si nos quedamos ahí.

-"¿y si no hubiera tenido Transportación?" - volvió a preguntar ella.

"Hubiéramos hecho eso, dos veces, aparte tendríamos que matar a los goblins con la honda y las espadas"

Esta niña, ¿esta poniéndome a prueba? bueno no la culpo, esta viendo si la persona en la que esta depositando su confianza es de fiar, aunque debiste haberme hecho estas preguntas antes de entrar.

Mientras nos relajábamos oímos sonidos metálicos.

"oh no" dije en ese sentido, no preví eso.

-volviendo a mis sentidos, empezaba a notar como la poción de fuerza dejaba de tener efecto, y ahí estaba yo, un niño de 10 años peleando en un combate en desventaja contra dos goblins, ambos tenían una porra

si bien los goblins tienen la complexión física de un niño de 6 años, había un pequeño detalle, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro, no se puede ver mucho, sin embargo podía distinguir la sombras, pero no sabia que estaban haciendo.

Sosteniendo la espada con la mano derecha y el escudo amarrado en el brazo, intenté usar un consejo que mi padre me dio cuando entrenaba con el.

'si en un combate, pierdes la visión, guíate por el sonido' recordando esas palabras, intente hacerle casi, estoy solo, mi madre y ella están en la habitación probablemente matando a los goblins de un ataque.

'cubre tu espalda contra la pared, es mejor que tenerla descubierta' siguiendo esas palabras, me pegue contra la pared.

podía sentir las irregularidades de la misma, aun así, sumado con el casco, era un tanto claustrofóbico.

Oí un sonido, así que como respuesta blandí la espada hacia ese lugar del sonido.

-ugh- al parecer le di, pero fue en una extremidad, a este ritmo, al ser dos contra uno van a terminar acabando conmigo.

empiezo a retroceder, es mi mejor baza en este momento, intento agitar un poco la espada y puedo oír como se acercan.

mi estrategia ahora mismo es ir acercándome hasta mi madre o mi compañera, con un poco de luz podría defenderme.

-crock- ¿huh? al parecer alguien salto, no, no puede ser esto bueno.

-crack- un sonido seco, metálico, mi cabeza se movía, tenia mareos, el golpe fue muy fuerte, gracias al cielo llevo el casco.

pegue un brinco hacia atrás, no había manera, si pegaba al azar podría ocasionar una apertura, aghh, ¿que debo hacer?

justo en ese momento, oí una voz proveniente del fondo de la cueva.

"Toma esto" - Era la voz de la brujita que se oía con eco, ella estaba lanzandole una antorcha al suelo.

Acto seguido esto ocasiono que la sala se iluminara tenuemente, no era lo suficientemente potente para verlos perfectamente, pero era suficiente para poder distinguirlos, donde estaba y predecir sus movimientos

justo en ese momento, pude ver que uno se acercaba conmigo listo para golpear, pero gracias a la luz, pude distinguir que detrás de el, se encontraba el otro.

Ahora con los papeles invertidos, puedo hacer algo.

Agarrando mi espada con la mano derecha, detuve el garrote que iba dirigido hacia mi, después con el pie derecho, le di una patada con todas mis fuerzas, con la intención de que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

cayo de cabeza, golpeándola muy fuerte, tan fuerte que su impacto hizo eco en el lugar, pero no murió, quedo atontado, el tiempo suficiente para...

el goblin de atrás al percatarse del plan se alejo con un salto hacia el costado.

'bien eso me da tiempo suficiente para acabar con este' mientras pensaba eso, dirigí mi cuchillo hacia el cuello y apuñale con todas mi fuerzas.

'ugh, esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé' estaba muy duro, el goblin se resistía, pataleaba y con sus garras intentaba quitar mi mano de la espada.

sin previo aviso el goblin intento atacarme, sin embargo ya me lo esperaba, esquive el golpe realmente fácil ya que, mis piernas ya se encontraban flexionadas por estar agachado, cogí el garrote que tenia el goblin que iba atacarme y le di en la cabeza, el goblin se tiro al piso de dolor, lo tapie lo suficientemente fuerte como para estrellarlo contra la pared y...

afilando lo mas que podía mi mirada, agarrando el marro con todas mis fuerzas, propicie el golpe hacia la cabeza del goblin, un golpe seco, que lo mato en el acto, un poco cansado, devuelvo mi atención hacia el goblin que se estaba desangrando de la garganta, la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de alargar esto.

con una patada, hundí todo lo que quedaba de la espada en el cuello, los ojos del goblin empezaron a irse hacia arriba y a derramar muchas lagrimas.

-buf- solté un suspiro, había terminado, aunque no lo hubiera podido lograr sin la ayuda de ella.

-en ese momento.

"¿en serio?" - dije mientras presenciaba lo que acababa de suceder ante mis ojos.

'wow, acaba de poder contra dos goblins el solo, en una pelea en desventaja, cuando se lo diga el se va a emocionar'.

'y no solo es, me pareció ver que una especie de brillo azul saliendo del casco, por la parte izquierda, Sip, definitivamente es tu hijo: Goblin Slayer, y definitivamente mi hijo' pensó la madre orgullosa de su hijo, con una sonrisa ella se acerco a ambos chicos, pues la brujita había ido a ver como estaba el pequeño.

"bueno chicos, los dirigiré a la entrada, debo contar todas las victimas y espérenme ahí, ¿entendido?"

""SI"" se oyeron ambas voces infantiles.

Después de guiarlos hacia la entrada, vieron un hermoso cielo nocturno, ellos se posicionaron a un lado de ella y comenzaron a platicar para pasar el rato.

"y tu, ¿eres hijo de ella?" - pregunto la brujita.

-"Si, aunque ahora es muy distinta a como es en casa, me alegra de ver un lado de ella que no conozco" - respondí emocionado.

"wow, debe ser amable, ella es genial" - dijo la brujita.

-"¿que piensas hacer después de esto?" - le pregunte en tono de curiosidad.

"pues planeo darme un baño" - ella apunto hacia su ropa y se me había olvidado, ella estaba empapada de sangre.

-"debió ser duro" - le dije en un intento de ser condescendiente.

"no para nada, ya me acostumbre" - ella dijo mientras miraba las estrellas.

-"eh? has venido a aventuras antes?" - le pregunte con curiosidad sobre su pasado.

"no, lo que pasa es que en la aldea de mis padre, una vez fue atacada por goblins" - ella dijo esa historia, una historia que le parecía horriblemente familiar.

-"¿y todos están bien?" - pregunte en un intento de animarla.

"Para mi familia, si, pero otros no corrieron la misma suerte" - menciono ella, la chica peli-morada estaba feliz

"Un aventurero vino en nuestro auxilio, no llego a tiempo para muchos, pero gracias a el, se pudo salvar la aldea" - continuo contando la historia.

antes de que pudiera responde, una voz salia de la cueva.

"bien ya termine, volvamos a informar" - era mi madre, tenia todo el traje de monja manchado de sangre, me pregunto que estaba haciendo.

-"¿que hiciste?" - pregunte sobre lo que hizo.

"fui a contar los cadáveres y a ver si había crías" - ella respondió.

-"¿las había?" - pregunte sobre las crías

ella se giro y me miró, poso su dedo indice sobre sus labios, a su vez me dedicaba una sonrisa, en señal de que me mantuviera callado, con ese gesto, ya pude deducir que hizo con ellas.

"Bueno, te luciste luchando contra los goblins tu solo" - dijo mi madre.

-"hice lo que pude, ahora veo que aun me falta fuerza" - dije yo notando mis debilidades.

-"yo note que debería trazar mejores planes, siempre pensé que el hechizo de transportación era muy situacional pero ahora veo como sacar algo de potencial" - menciono la brujita auto criticándose.

"bueno, dirijámonos al gremio y demos nuestro reporte".

""Bien"" - dijimos los dos al unisono.

habiendo llegado al gremio, casi no quedaba nadie por las altas horas de la noche, sin embargo la recepcionista estaba ahí donde siempre.

"buenas noches" - menciono mi madre

-"¿Puedo suponer que acabaron con todos los enemigos y ellos no sufrieron lesiones?" - pregunto ella, previéndose la respuesta.

"bueno, me dieron un golpe en la cabeza, pero como llevaba casco, solo se quedo en eso, un golpe" - dije eso en mi reporte

-"bueno, por lo que veo, cumpliste la petición, firma estos papeles por favor" - dijo la recepcionista mientras le entregaba unos documentos a mi madre.

mi madre intercambio documentos, luego procedieron a darle la recompensa, al parecer fueron unas cuantas monedas de oro.

"bueno, nos vemos, gracias por todo" - la brujita se despedía.

-"espera" - mi madre la detuvo, ella se giro para ver que pasaba.

mi madre le entrego la bolsa monedas de oro.

"Considéralo tu recompensa por deshacerte de todos los goblins" - dijo mi madre.

-"ehhh, ¿en serio?, es mucho dinero"

"no te preocupes, la misión que hice en la mañana me dio mucho dinero así que, consideralo mi disculpa por tu traje"

la brujita no se lo podía creer, pero sabia que debía aceptarlo, así que con eterna gratitud, dio una reverencia y se marcho a su hogar.

mientras nos subíamos a un carruaje con destino a nuestro hogar, mi madre empezó a hacerme platica mientras llegábamos.

"te las arreglaste muy bien con ese par de goblins, te felicito"

-"gracias mama".

la verdad me moría de sueño, fue un largo día así que lo único que quería era dormir, intentaba con todas mis fuerzas mantenerme despierto, pero no pude..

me sumí en un profundo y largo sueño

-mientras tanto.

la recepcionista del gremio estaba aburrida, aun faltaban 2 horas para cerrar el gremio oficialmente, pero ya nadie venia, se aburría pero no podía dejar el puesto de trabajo.

hasta que una visitante llego, de las lejanas tierras elficas, era una visitante que ella conocía muy bien, pues durante mucho tiempo formo un grupo con su aventurero favorito.

aunque la verdad sea dicha, salvo pequeños detalles en su traje, ella seguía completamente igual.

"hola recepcionista, ¿como has estado?" - la elfa saludo con alegría, pues, hacia tiempo que ella no la veía.

-"hola, ha sido un buen tiempo" - respondió

"bueno bueno, veo que el gremio a cambiado un poco desde la ultima vez, por cierto, ¿como esta tu hijo?" - pregunto curiosa.

-"pues ya empezó a caminar, aunque no puede hacer tramos largos, pero aun así es bastante bonito verlo" - ella estaba emocionada.

"wow, eso es impresionante, oye, ¿sabes sobre ellos dos?" - pregunto la elfa muy curiosa.

-" te refieres a Goblin Slayer y a la sacerdotisa?" - respondió la elfa.

"Si, hace tiempo que no se nada de ellos dos, los extraño" - se deprimió un poco la elfa

-"¿enserio no lo sabes?, te vas a sorprender" - menciono la recepcionista muy sorprendida

"bueno mañana ya hablare con Orcbolg, así que pasale el recado de mi parte" - menciono la elfa mientras subía a rentar una de las habitaciones del gremio.

"enserio, se llevara una sorpresa" - se dijo ella a si misma, esperando el día de mañana.

* * *

y bueno chicos, hasta aquí termina por hoy.

ya no puedo continuar mas :'v estoy muerto de cansancio así que espero que me disculpen me voy a dormir, ya si acaso mañana lo edito


	5. Una Vieja Amiga

Muy buenas gente que me sigue y me acompañan leyendo estos fanfics, ha sido un largo tiempo debido a todo lo que tuve que solucionar y se agravo bastante mas debido a que no tenia una idea clara de como continuar esta historia, si debía hacerla puro Fanservice SacerdotisaXGoblinSlayer o darle una historia de verdad, después de darle muchas vueltas, decidí lo segundo, así que ya tengo casi todo un guion preparado por si las dudas.

Así que eso es todo por ahora, el saber que ahora el Mini GS tendrá un pequeño lore con el.

Voy a intentar corregir los demás, así que, empecemos con el episodio 5.

* * *

 **Capitulo 5** : _Una Vieja Amiga._

Era una mañana cálida, era un día perfecto para una aventura, quizás fue parte de los sentimientos de la emoción que irradiaba, pues era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que visitaría a sus amigos, colegas con los que paso muchas aventura, en muchas ocasiones, esas pudieron ser sus ultimas aventuras, pero eso no importaba para ella.

Pues si se lo preguntaran, si tuviera que vivir otra vez todas las aventuras viejas con su antiguo grupo, aun con sus riesgos de muerte, lo volvería a hacer.

Ya había visitado a su viejo amigo, un enano borracho, que era buen chaman, y un naga sacerdote, venia de visitarlos en sus respectivos hogares, por lo que solamente le faltaban visitar a dos.

Una chica y un chico un tanto particulares, no en el sentido de que eran raritos, pero, no eran comunes.

El chico era un aventurero Rango plata obsesionado con matar únicamente Goblins, Era un tipo realmente frió, calculador, no dejaba nada a la suerte.

La chica era una dulce principiante, que quería usar sus poderes para ayudar, en un intento de agradecimiento por devolver la ayuda que el templo de la tierra madre le dio.

Sin duda, era un dúo un tanto singular.

Nadie esperaría que dos aventureros tan diferentes formaran una party entre ambos.

Después de reflexionar, nuestra Planicie se sentó en la cama, comenzando a estirarse y empezar a aclarar un poco su mente, salto de la cama, procedió a estirar sus piernas y hacer un calentamiento básico, después de haber hecho los ejercicios matutinos, procedió a vestir sus ropas sobre su figura.

Una tierra sufriendo una escasez de siembra, pues realmente, su figura era exactamente igual que hace 10 años, no era raro, pues los elfos son realmente longevos.

Procedió a salir de salir de su habitación, y bajar al gremio, pues ella se había quedado en una de las habitaciones del gremio.

Saludo a la gente y procedió a sentarse a esperar en una de las mesas, pues sabia que tarde o temprano, ellos aparecerían.

Ella estaba al tanto de las nuevas reformas del gremio, por lo tanto, ver a niños de 10 a 14 años, no era para nada raro, vio a varios con muchos tutores de rango plateado y de oro.

' **Me pregunto si ella también ayudara a uno** ' - pensaba en su amiga, la única otra mujer en su antiguo grupo, ella había sido promovida de rango porcelana hasta el rango de oro, aparentemente por hacer una misión muy grande.

A mi eventualmente me invitaron a promoverme a oro, pero eso restringiría muchísimo mi libertad, ya que seria mas un agente del gobierno que una aventurero.

' **Ser una aventurera, pero no poder tener aventuras es imposible para mi, no quiero el rango oro si tengo que renunciar a mis aventuras** ' - decía eso para si misma, pues, aunque hubiera sido un orgullo para los elfos.

Mientras balbuceaba, ella pudo notar algo, un pequeño, era muy particular, pues, llevaba una armadura que ella conocía muy bien, de pies a cabeza.

Era sin duda la armadura característica de Orcbolg, había variaciones que unicamente diferían en el color, pasando de rojo a azul.

' **¿Sera un fanático de el?** ' - hablaba para mi misma con muchísima curiosidad, pues podría ser que ¿orcbolg se volviera popular mientras no estaba?

Es bastante raro ver un conjunto de esa magnitud, normalmente un aprendiz no tendría los medios para tener una armadura completa.

' **Bueno debe haber una explicación** ' - pensaba eso, tratando de aguantar la curiosidad de ir a preguntarle.

Procedí a levantarme de la mesa y caminar cerca de el, de manera muy disimulada.

Cuando comenzaba a acercarme me di cuenta de que el chico no venia solo, pues, estaba una cara muy familiar, muy distinta, pero familiar.

Era la Sacerdotisa que viajo con ella durante mucho tiempo, podría reconocerla por su cabello dorado, ojos azules, y ese traje de monja, con pequeñas variaciones, pues este se veía mas completo, tenia un cinturón donde probablemente guarde pociones y piedras para lanzar, etc.

La vi acercarse al pequeño, con una sonrisa muy boba, parecía muy sospechoso, creo que ya tengo una respuesta.

' **Así que la sacerdotisa, le esta imponiendo al pequeño, el ideal de un aventurero basándose en su gusto propio** ' - lo dije en voz alta, pero nadie me presto atención.

El pequeño se fue al comedor para poder servirse algo de desayunar, quedándose sola.

Procedí a ir a por ella para interrogarla.

Caminando con un pequeño paso, que pensándolo bien, visto desde afuera podría parecer ridículo, me acerque a mi objetivo.

Ella estaba sentada en la mesa un totalmente distraída observando al pequeñito irse.

" **Ha sido un tiempo, ¿no?** " - Le dije eso, que parece que la tome por sorpresa, ya que salto un poco al oír mi voz.

-" **Eres... ¿Tu?, Vaya, ha sido mucho tiempo, ¿no?** " - Respondió ella formando una gran sonrisa.

Procedió a apartarse un poco para hacerme espacio en la mesa, una vez hecho, ella hizo una seña con la mano golpeando el espacio libre del banco para que me sentara.

Respondiendo a su acción, procedí a sentarme, y buscando un tema de conversación, en mi cabeza, que podría decirle sobre el tiempo pasado, que podría hacer.

" **Entonces, Subiste al Rango Oro, ¿verdad?** " - Intente decir lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

-" **Si, Fue un largo camino, pero finalmente estoy en el rango oro, así puedo ser de utilidad en el templo** " - me contaba con una sonrisa.

" **Vaya, en que has ayudado?, bueno no pero mas importante, toma esto** " - procedí a buscar en mi mochila el regalo que había preparado una vez la haya vuelto a ver, espero que le guste.

-" **A muchas Gracias, lo guardare** " - Era una replica en miniatura de la estatua de la madre tierra.

Mientras festejábamos nuestro cálido rencuentro, el pequeño regreso.

" **Ya volví** " - dijo con una voz infantil mientras tenia un casco, ese sin duda era el casco de Orcbolg, salvo detalles en azul, eran iguales.

El se sentó enfrente de nosotras, la mesa era cuadrada, así que estaba enfrente de ella, quedando en diagonal hacia mi.

-" **Vaya, Este pequeño aplica ¿también en el entrenamiento de novatos?** " - pregunte, evadiendo un poco el tema.

" **Si, usted ¿es una amiga suya?** " - Pregunto el pequeño novato, no podía ver su cara, así que no sabia en que modo me lo estaba preguntado.

-" **Si, viaje con ella durante algún tiempo, ella en ese entonces aun era un rango porcelana** " - dije lo básico, pero lo mas resumido posible para no alargar mucho la charla.

" **Oh, así que es usted la que ha estado en su party durante mucho tiempo, ella me ha contado mucho de todos y cada uno de ellos, sobre todo de alguien** " - menciono el pequeño poniendo sus brazos en un V invertida.

-" **Vaya, así que tenemos a un fanático de Orcbolg por aquí** ". - lo decía de en forma sarcástica.

" **¿Orcbolg?** " - El niño, aparentemente no sabe como se le conoce en el país de los Elfos.

-" **Así es como los elfos le dicen a tu papá** " - dijo nuestra despistada chica de cabello rubio sin percatarse de que cierto alguien no tenia esa información.

-" **Ya veo** " . dijo el pequeño con una voz un tanto clara.

Ya veo, este pequeño que aparentemente es el hijo de Orcbolg no sabe como se conoce en nuestro pueblo, Espera.

" **Espera, ¿padre? ¿¡Orcbolg tiene un Hijo!?** " - Dije en respuesta, estaba muy confundida, es la primera vez que alguien hace alusión a eso.

-" **Emmm... Si, es mi hijo** " - dijo ella contestando mi pregunta, la verdad, me deja mas confundida que antes.

" **¿¡EH!?, nunca me dijiste que tenias un hijo** " - estaba diciendo la verdad, nadie me había dicho que Orcbolg tuviera un hijo, ni siquiera ella, que es mas, ella tiene uno, y eso si lo sabia.

-" **También tengo una hija, ya tiene un año y empezó a caminar** " - menciono ella

" **¿EHHH?** " - solté esas palabras por puro reflejo.

-" **Oh cierto, bueno, perdí todo el contacto contigo cuando regresaste a tu aldea, quería invitarte a mi boda, pero me fue imposible localizarte** " - contesto ella con un tono preocupado

" **Bueno, eso es porque me habían estado felicitando y me pidieron que me pasara unas vacaciones por ahí, argumentando que como era una gran aventurera a mi corta edad, pues era impresionante** ". - argumentaba, pues no era mentira, bueno, si me tome unos cuantos años para irme de aventuras por ahí, pero eso no es lo importante

-" **Disculpa, ¿que edad tiene usted?** \- pregunto el pequeñín.

" **2000 años** " - bueno unos cuantos mas, unos cuantos menos, pero redondeando eso.

-" **Impresionante** " - respondió el pequeño, parece tener mucha energía.

" **Siendo sinceros, aun me cuesta asimilar que es tu hijo, aunque no esperaba que le dieras la misma armadura barata que su padre** " - pregunte

-" **Bueno, es que se parece mas a mi pero con el físico de su padre, la amiga de goblin slayer mencionaba que se veía idéntico a cuando el era niño, exceptuando claro su cara** " - menciono ella con una sonrisa.

" **¿Su cara?** " - pregunte.

El chico procedió a quitarse el casco, parece ser que a diferencia de cierto alguien, el no tiene reparos en mostrar su cara, estaba curiosa, expectante, se me hacia eternos los movimientos que hacia con la mano quitándose los seguros, hasta que finalmente se pudo quitar el casco.

Estaba perpleja, es realmente igual a ella, el mismo tono de pelo y el mismo color de ojos, aunque podría decirse que eso era lo único igual en ella, a pesar de que no he visto a orcbolg sin casco la mayoría del tiempo, es mas puedo contar con los dedos de mi mano las veces que se lo quito en mi presencia.

Que la forma de su cara, era sin duda de el, aunque tenia una tez de piel mas cálida, supongo que la de Orcbolg era demasiado pálida por casi no entrar en contacto con la luz del sol.

" **Así que, estas enseñándole a tu hijo, ¿como ser un mini Orcbolg?** " le pregunte curiosa, pues, tiene toda la pinta.

-" **De hecho el elogio por su cuenta ese estilo de pelea** " - dijo ella apuntando hacia el.

-" **Si de hecho, cuando crezca quiero ayudarle a mi papa en todo lo que pueda** " - lo dijo convincentemente.

Wow, creo que tengo una idea.

" **Tu también, ¿tienes algo en contra de los goblins? como ¿querer matarlos a todos?** " - hice mi pregunta trampa.

-" **¿Eh?, no, se que son malos, pero aun no tengo una motivación así, y espero no tenerla** " - decía el pequeño hijo

" **Ya, entonces, cuando crezcas, ¿no te interesaría ir a una aventura conmigo?** " - dije mi propuesta hacia el.

-" **¿En serio, puedo ir a una aventura con usted?** " - dijo el pequeño

" **Intente mostrarle a tu padre muchas veces lo que era una aventura, pero simplemente no podía, siempre ocurría algo y se transformaba en una misión** ".

-" **Vaya, yo siempre lo escucho atentamente, y aveces sus palabras tenían un aire solitario** " - recordaba sus entrenamientos con su padre

" **¿Hablas muy seguido con el?** " - pregunte sorprendida.

-" **Bueno si, me enseña varias cosas realmente útiles, digno de un aventurero de su rango, supongo** " - decía el pequeño volteando la mirada hacia el lado derecho.

" **Vaya es como si dijera mas de 20 palabras con el** " - decía en base a mi experiencia.

-" **Bueno Goblin Slayer habla muchísimo mas, es un poco menos que la persona normal, pero aun así, habla casi como ellos normalmente ya** " - dijo esa curiosidad mientras hacia una expresión linda.

-" **Bueno si, siempre todos a mi al rededor les gusta recordarme que, mucho antes de que naciera, el ni hablaba** " - decía el pequeño, aparentemente cansado de que le recuerden las cosas constantemente.

Vaya, parecía hasta una bonita familia y todo, me dio gusto volver a hablar con ella.

La recepcionista llego, junto con mi pedido, así que esa era la señal de que tenia que irme a un encargo del gremio.

" **bien, parece que me tengo que ir, me dio mucho gusto volver a hablar con ustedes, espero volver a verlos pronto** "

-" **Te gustaría acompañarnos a una quest de enseñanza luego**?" - dijo la sacerdotisa en post de invitarla a una misión juntas

" **Como en los viejos tiempos?"**

-" **Si, ademas quisiera que el aprendiera cosas de ti,** **también** " - mientras decía eso, el pequeño agitaba la cabeza en vertical para responder que si.

" **Bueno, es una promesa** "

-" **Viva** " - dijo el pequeño, me crea una disonancia que sea tan expresivo pero que se vea como Orcbolg.

" **Oh cierto, se me olvidaba, este es el regalo de orcbolg, dáselo cuando lo veas de mi parte, chao** " - levante la mano en pos de decir adiós.

Ellos también se despedían de mi, mientras me iba alejando ellos también fueron a recoger su misión y marcharse poco después.

Fue lindo ver que ahora orcbolg, estaba mas cerca de ser una persona, quizás ahora si pueda invitarlo a una aventura...

Supongo que ya no hará falta, el ya vivió su aventura con ella, pero debo evitar que el pequeño sea como el, a toda costa, por eso debo enseñarle las bases de lo que significa una aventura desde muy pequeño, sip, es un buen plan.

" **Bueno, supongo que cuando acabe esta misión iré a una aventura con ellos 2, no se que pasara, pero de algo estoy segura, no sera aburrida** ".

Me dije eso a mi misma mientras caminaba y evitaba chocar con las personas que pasaban, bien, hora de terminar la misión y unirme con ellos dentro de poco.

Mientras en su cabeza, unos sonido que nunca había oído, empezó a sonar.

* * *

Y bueno gente, eso fue todo por ahora, intentare traer el cap 6 lo antes posible, así que espero que este listo para antes del 15, asi que chao, por ahora.

*Lo que le regalo la Elfa a Goblin Slayer, son una Estatuas de madera de Ellos 5.

*Se me olvido mencionarlo pero entre Este capitulo y el otro ha sido un día, pero desde el cap de la granjera y el gremio, ha sido un año.

*La sacerdotisa durante todo el capitulo tuvo cara de estupida (ojos cerrados, boca abierta, ya saben la tipica cara de cuando ven algo bonito, aww.)

*El sonido como no, fueron dados :v

*Es posible que dentro de unos dias lo edite, para mejorar la escritura, pero para visualizar mejor los fondos, que pareciera que solo existen ellos 3, en el cap pasado y el de la granjera funcionaba porque asi era, pero ahora voy a poner mas empeño en relatar el lugar (aunque a veces pienso que no hace falta, no se, ustedes diganme si dedico un poco a explicar los fondos, o solo lo escencial, que llame la atencion, para ahorrar tiempo y poner mas trama, dejenmelo saber en las reviews.)

*Les agradeceria que compartieran esta historia con sus amigos, y gente que le guste goblin slayer en general


	6. Una Promesa

Muy buenas gente, aquí la parte 6 de nuestra querida historia, gracias por leerme y acompañarme en todas estas historias.

bueno empecemos.

* * *

Capitulo 6: Una Promesa.

Mi casa había recibido una remodelación, aparentemente mi padre hizo mas espacio en ella, con tal de poner 6 habitaciones mas.

Esto es debido a mi madre, quien opino que quizás necesitáramos mas habitaciones en caso de tener visitas, ya que nuestra casa unicamente tenia 4.

Creo saber porque, aparentemente mi padre se ha encontrado con dos viejos conocidos, uno era un Chaman enano y el otro era un Sacerdote Naga.

Ellos eran los otros dos miembros que me faltaban por conocer, parecían muy buenos tipos cuando hable con ellos.

Me contaron muchas historias, como por ejemplo, cuando se hicieron pasar por la secta oscura para vencer a un Héroe Goblin.

Me la pase muy bien, incluso fui a observar una misión con ellos, aparentemente la amiga de mi madre, la ocuparon muchos altos cargos para misiones varias.

Lo único que me molesto, fue que casi el 90% de sus conversaciones, fueron de lo increíble que es mi existencia, y muchas historias de mi padre que aparentemente todo el mundo se empeña en recordarmelo.

No es que le reste importancia a lo que hizo, pero que todas las personas me lo digan, varias veces, al final cansa.

Seguí entrenando para convertirme en un aventurero, varié en un par de ocasiones las misiones, pero aun así, no se que pasaba, que siempre había goblins incluidos.

Literal, una misión era escoltar un cargamento, desde la ciudad hasta la frontera, el viaje fuer relativamente fácil, hasta casi al final, donde salieron bandidos, y como si fuera el destino, había algunos goblins escondidos casi al llegar, Los goblins viven del robo, por lo que no era impensable que trataran de tendernos una emboscada.

Han pasado 2 años de aquello, pero no importa, estoy seguro que algún día, o quizás se esta esperando a que sea un aventurero oficial para poder acompañarla, no lo se.

Me he estado entrenando casi a diario con mi padre, me ha dado varios consejos sobre como pelear en campo abierto, que hacer en ese tipo de situaciones.

" **Tienes Talento, Algo que yo no tenia, pero no dejes que eso te ciegue, o de lo contrario no seras tan diferente a ellos** " - Dijo mi padre como un consejo, aparentemente dándome una lección sobre el egoísmo.

Corrí hacia mi casa que estaba en reformas en la parte trasera, tratando de no tropezar con los materiales,a ir a mi habitación, mi cuarto ya es una personal, no me importaba dormir con ellos, pero aparentemente ellos a mi si, nunca supe el porque.

Posteriormente me puse mi armadura, al ser notablemente mas grande, mi padre me regalo otra, hubo al menos 6 regalos de este estilo, tengo 13 y dentro de poco sera mi cumpleaños, así que, no se que esperar la verdad.

Aunque no me puse el casco, no soy tan fan de los lugares tan estrechos, y aunque estoy acostumbrado a llevarlo puesto sin problemas durante largos periodos de tiempo, prefería mientras no estaba en misión, dejar la cara descubierta.

Una ves terminado de cambiarme, procedí a salir de mi casa, viajando a la casa de enfrente como destino, mi tía esta cuidando de mi hermana pequeña.

Ya había cumplido los 3 años, y ya podía caminar, aunque tenia un lenguaje muy limitado, ya empezaba a hacer sonidos con la boca mas frecuentemente.

La verdad es que mi tía me ha contado muchas veces que le recuerda a su vecina mayor, es decir, mi tía verdadera, oh bueno, lo hubiera sido.

La verdad hasta estoy un poco celoso de ella, ya que mi tía le da demasiada atención, siempre dice que es porque yo ya estoy grande y ella al ser pequeña, necesita mas atención.

Pero bueno, no voy a buscar excusas, entre, salude y avise que me marchaba al gremio, y me fui.

Caminaba por los senderos, no tenia prisa, aun no podía tomar misiones, y mi madre recientemente raramente me ayudaba, supongo que debía tener mas puntos de vista diferentes al mio.

En algún punto de mi camino se cruzaron aventureros, al principio eran pocos, pero poco a poco formamos una fila.

Me sentía un poco raro, porque formalmente aun no era un aventurero, pero pareciera que los ojos de los demás si, bien, mi cumpleaños es dentro de una semana.

Cumpliría 14, aun me faltaría un año para ser mayor de edad, ¿así que, no seria raro para alguien ya tener un equipamiento de este estilo?.

Y aparentemente soy mas alto que alguien a mi edad, aunque tampoco era raro eso, digo; he estado entrenando todo los días para convertirme en alguien fuerte, es decir, puedo hablar con un poco de experiencia en combate, pero eso no lo es todo, supongo que debo aprender a pensar, a reducir el tiempo que tardo en idear una estrategia, pues, la improvisación no es buena, puedes salir o muy bien o muy mal.

Parece ser que la respuesta era no, escuche que cierta escuela de magia, ya no gradúan a pura prueba de magia, ahora tienen que hacer una pequeña participación, me dijeron que fue a causa de una chica que aparentemente fue la que en menor tiempo se graduó, considerada una genio, pero murió en su primera misión, era sobre goblins.

Desde ese entonces supe la importancia de la experiencia, me entere de eso luego de que esa brujita me lo contará, ella va a la misma escuela, aparentemente se convirtió en una máxima después de lo sucedido.

Oh vaya, me encontré a una novata que conocía bien, era la brujita que nos acompaño durante mi primera misión.

Tomábamos algunas misiones juntos, pero tampoco eran tantas, si tuviera que poner un numero, serian 5 de cada 10.

Procedí a saludarla, ella al percatarse de mi presencia me saludo de vuelta y procedí a preguntarle:

-" **¿Sabes porque endurecieron las políticas la escuela de magia?** "

" **Me Contaron que desde ese día hace unos 15 o 16 años ya no recuerdo, pero la escuela elevo la dureza de sus pruebas y empezó a hacer exámenes prácticos en lugar de los escritos y teóricos, Para que un evento como ese volviera a ocurrir** " - Recordando las palabras de la bruja con la que usualmente viajo.

Ahora entendía porque ella estaba en ese lugar, era hija de una maga promedio, en sus palabras, puedo ver a la vista de ambas que sin duda, su madre se esfuerza por que ella vaya a esa escuela.

-" **¿Exámenes Escritos?, ¿Teóricos? hay alguna diferencia entre ambos?** " - Pregunte, pues me picaba la curiosidad saber estos dos temas.

" **El Examen escrito es cuando investigas sobre los elementos y pones a prueba en papel sobre lo que sabes, el teórico es cuando pones a prueba lo que haz aprendido en misiones reales** " - explico ella.

-" **¿Tienes que estudiar para aprender a lanzar hechizos?** " - pregunte con mucha curiosidad.

" **Claro, ya que al no ser una bendición, tienes que estudiar y saber que compuesto y como ocasionar una reacción, es muchos mas complicado pero en términos simples, tienes que imaginar que, por ejemplo: El hechizo es hacer una ensalada, pues tienes imaginarte la lechuga, el tomate, la salsa y demás ingredientes, luego en tu mente como que los preparas y listo** " - ella respondiendo mi pregunta mientras hacia alguna caras graciosas, creo que debido al absurdo ejemplo.

-" **Vaya, es mas complicado de lo que parece, sobre todo con ese ejemplo** " - comencé a reírme de ello, pues me parecía gracioso.

" **No te burles, lo puse lo mas simple que pude improvisar en este momento** " - dijo ella claramente avergonzada.

-" **Improvisar, huh** " - pensaba en las palabras de ella.

Mmm... Justo como lo había dicho mi padre, improvisar, debo mejorar en ese aspecto antes de que sea un aventurero, debo trabajar en eso.

Seguía pensando en eso mientras caminábamos, ella ha crecido Tanto física como mentalmente, ya no era la chica tímida que conocí hace casi 4 años atrás.

Me acuerdo cuando ella tenia un cuerpo muy infantil, es decir era una niña tanto en aspecto como en mentalidad.

No podría decir lo mismo ahora, el tono curvado del cuerpo femenino se esta haciendo notar, así como el crecimiento de ciertas parte, y sobre lo que me contó antes, se puede decir que ha madurado mentalmente, creo que a esto se le llama pubertad.

Mientras tanto yo, había desarrollado mas musculo, físicamente me veía cada vez mas parecido a mi padre cuando el tenia 15 años, según mi tía, me veo casi idéntico a el cuando tenia 15 años, cuando lo volvió a ver, mientras que las únicas diferencias radicaban en el color del cabello, ojos y en personalidad.

Y como si fuéramos Vacas, todos nos dirigimos hacia el gremio, Entramos y como no, los que si eran aventureros fueron a entregar los formularios y a recoger misiones, había varios rangos esmeraldas, y varios rangos acero.

Procedimos nosotros dos a llenar nuestros formularios necesarios para participar en la misión.

Pasaba el rato y nadie venia con la intención de enseñarnos.

Estuvimos platicando entre nosotros, intercambiando consejos y demás, esperando a que alguien tomara la misión de enseñarnos.

habíamos perdido la esperanza al esperar un par de horas, hasta que.

" **No creo que nadie nos vaya a enseñar** " - Decía ella en un estado desanimado.

-" **Al parecer están muy ocupados, ¿algo pasa?** " - lo dije pensando en el revuelo que había sobre la toma de misiones.

Al parecer todos estaban locos por tomar cierto tipo de misiones, y fue entonces, cuando oí una voz familiar,

 _-" **Eso es porque la ciudad del agua necesita aventureros** " - poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro, comento la alta elfa arquera._

-" **Eres tu** " - Dije por mero reflejo.

 _-" **A pasado un tiempo, Novato** " - me decía ella con una gran sonrisa._

" **¿Amiga tuya?** " - dijo mi compañera confundida.

 _-" **Si, soy amiga de su madre, la conocí durante mis aventuras con el padre de el** "_

" **¿¡Aventuras con el padre de el!?** "

 _-" **Misiones, su madre ya lo había conocido cuando yo lo conocí** " - dijo ella mientras se rascaba la cabeza por la parte de atrás._

 _-" **Ademas su madre y yo somos muy buenas amigas, lo que lo hace como si fuera mi lindo sobrinito ¿y tu eres?** " - dijo mi aparentemente nueva tía._

" **¿¡Eh!?, soy su compañera de aventuras, hemos estado en algunas cuantas lecciones, lo conocí hace unos 3 años, casi 4** " - dijo ella.

 _-" **Así que eres su amiga de la infancia** " - dijo la elfa con cabello verde._

" **Umm, si** " - respondió ella

 _-" **¿¡Bueno, y que hacían aquí esperando!?** " - Nos pregunto la elfa a nosotros dos._

-" **Estábamos esperando a ver si alguien aparecía para enseñarnos** " -dije para comunicarle nuestra situación actual.

 _-" **Vaya parece problemático, aunque, yo venia con la intención de cumplir mi promesa** "_

-" **La cumplirás ahora mismo?** "

 _-" **Si, y tu también puedes venir** "_

"¿ **Yo también? Pero de que se trata la promesa** "

-" **De llevarnos a una aventura** "

" **Oh así que sera una clase?** "

 _-" **Una especial** "._

Con una sonrisa nos dirigimos para llevar el papeleo en el gremio con una cara conocida por todos los presentes.

La recepcionista puso unas cuantas trabas al principio pero luego nos dejo ir ya que el rango de la elfa si bien es plata, sus capacidades están a una de rango oro y pues, no estaba equivocada.

Procedimos a ir a la herrería a equiparnos, con objetos básicos y demás.

Luego tomamos un carruaje que iba a pasar por el punto de la aventura, mientras estábamos en el carruaje, empezamos a buscar un tema de conversación.

-" **¿Y a donde vamos a tener una aventura?** ".

 _-" **Vamos a una antigua fortaleza, que se dice tiene 10000 años** "_

" **Vamos a luchar** "

 _-" **No lo se** " - lo decía la elfa que estaba acostada en el carruaje mirando hacia arriba._

" **¿No lo sabe?** " - decía la pequeña bruja con una gran sorpresa, ya que no se esperaba que ella no subiera sobre lo que estaban a punto de saber.

 _-" **No, vamos a una aventura después de todo** "_

-" **Que clase de aventura** "

 _-" **Esa es la gracia de las aventuras, no saber que es lo que pasara, descubrir cosas nuevas, los misterios que nos aguardan, explorar hasta el mas mínimo rincón de la misma, ese es el sentimiento de la aventura** "_

" **Eso quiere decir que...** "

 _-" **No se preocupen, no dejare que nada malo les pase, Estoy a cargo de ustedes** " - lo decía la elfa mientras se sentaba y apoyaba su puño contra su pecho._

" **Ese no es el problema** " - lo decía con un divertido rostro de preocupación.

-" **Gastaste oro en nosotros, simplemente no obtendrás beneficio de esto, saldrás perdiendo** " - continué, pues parecía raro que alguien que solo hable una vez, gastara su preciado dinero en mi.

 _-" **Te lo prometí, ademas no quiero que termines como el** "_

-" **¿Como el?** " - reaccione por reflejo.

 _-" **Ademas somos aventureros, vivimos aventuras, es lo que nos diferencia de los mercenarios** "._

Tiene razón, nunca había visto así las misiones, siempre lo vi mas como un tipo de trabajo, no como algo que harías por voluntad propia.

Mi madre tenia la motivación de ayudar al templo de la madre tierra y mi padre, matar a todos los goblins.

 _-" **No se si es por mi naturaleza de exploradora, pero siempre he intentado curiosear por ahí, es en lo que gasto mis ahorros** " - decía ella con una sonrisa mientras mencionaba eso._

" **¿A que se refiere?** " - la chica pregunto eso por reflejo.

 _-" **No es por ofender o algo, pero cuando una persona con sobre peso compra comida por que le gusta comer, trabaja para eso, es lo mismo para mi, trabajo para pagarme estas aventuras** " - lo decía con una lógica un tanto preocupante._

" **¿Es decir, trabaja para su hobby?** " - dijo la bruja, pues tenia hasta cierto grado de reflejo.

 _-" **Si, después de todo, solo tenemos una vida, es mejor vivirla al máximo** " - decía ella._

-" **Aunque los elfos son muy longevos** " - mencione el sentido común, pues los elfos son muy famosos por ser extremadamente viejos.

 _-" **Esa ventaja solo me afecta a mi, es una lastima, pero quiero enseñarte muchas cosas, para que cuando llegues a tu vejez, tengas muchas cosas que contar y no tengas arrepentimientos** " - decía ella sobre su experiencia._

-"¿ **A eso te referías a terminar como el?** " - pregunte si esa era su intención desde el principio.

 _-" **Si** "_

Vaya, finalmente lo entiendo, no quiere que termine como mi padre, obsesionado con una tarea hasta el punto de volverse loco, incapaz de apreciar hasta los mas mínimos momentos, desperdiciando gran parte de su juventud en cosas como el entrenamiento infernal, claro, yo también entreno mucho, pero aun asi, solo entreno durante un rato y ciertos días puedo no hacerlo, son mis días libres, en los que puedo jugar con los otros niños.

Es decir que mi vida es la mas normal posible.

El carruaje que estaba siendo jalado por caballos había parado, habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

Empezamos a estirarnos ya que el viaje fue muy largo, luego de eso, empezamos a ver el lugar.

" **Wow** " - nuestra querida amiga hizo un gesto por la inmensidad del lugar.

-" **Parece un castillo** " - mencione.

 _-" **Bueno si, aunque es un poco aburrido aquí afuera, quizás la diversión este adentro** " - Decía nuestra elfa_

-" **Mas que explorar la fortaleza, diría que tendremos una misión en las catacumbas** " - Dije para aclarar a todos sobre lo que esta misión significaría.

Oh ¿tendría que decir aventura? la verdad es la primera vez que vengo a una misión con la intención de divertirme.

 _-" **Bueno tuve una misión con tus padres sobre eso** " - dijo cierta elfa recordando sus misiones, claramente._

" **Emm... Chicos, que es eso** ". -decía la brujita, para avisarnos sobre que estamos acompañados

 _-" **Ocúltense** " - dijo ella al percatarse de la presencia._

Parece que no estamos solo, no se si sera suerte o una coincidencia muy grande.

Había un par de goblins, lo extraño era que estaban muy bien equipados, tenían una armadura y algunas armas, por lo que claramente eso era raro.

Estaban resguardando lo que parecía ser la entrada a una cueva.

¿Quizás vencieron a un grupo de aventureros que estaban por aquí?, mientras le daban vueltas, la aventurera de cabello verde empezó a sacar su arco.

 _ **-"Jeje, Observen esto" - Procedió a tensar el arco con una flecha.**_

Procedió a apuntar y disparo... No disparo muy fuera de rango, no, vieras como vieras ella disparo hacia un lado equivocado.

-" **¿Hacia donde disparas?** " - pregunte acerca de su puntería.

 _ **-"Solo observa" -** dijo ella muy confiada_

Al momento de decir eso, la flecha dio un giro hacia la derecha y como si fuera algún tipo de magia, la flecha impacto en el cuello de ambos goblins.

Wow, simplemente wow, ¿esta era la destreza que tenia alguien de este rango? ¿este era el potencial de ella?, muchas preguntas ocurrieron en mi mente.

-" **Parece que tendremos que bajar** " - Pregunte.

 _-" **La verdad es que no** " - menciono ella._

Empezó a sacar algo de su bolsa, al sacarlo se revelo la forma esférica que tenia, parecía algún tipo de bomba.

 _-" **Con esto, ellos vendrán hacia nosotros** " - dijo ella al lanzar eso._

Con eso, un humo muy negro empezó a salir de la cueva que protegían, supongo que esa era la entrada de las ruinas

Antes de que nadie dijera nada ella lanzo otra a la entrada principal, que era un portón muy grande.

 _-" **Aléjense un poco** " - dijo ella._

Al instante empezaron a sonar muchos gruñidos, sin duda eran goblins.

Empezaron a salir goblins de ambas salidas.

Salieron varios goblins, no pude calcularlos a ojo, pero salieron como 5 goblins del lado de la puerta principal y varios mas de la entrada a la cueva.

Mi amiga bruja, empezó a apuntar su bastón y yo a desenfundar mi espada.

Al parecer eran demasiados goblins por parte de la entrada de la cueva en la que ella se encargaría, así que decidimos que nosotros nos encargaríamos de los goblins de la puerta principal.

Yo por mi parte empece a lanzar una espada que tenia de sobra sobre el cuello de un goblin, aunque paso algo curioso, yo le apunte al primer goblin que se acercaba a mi, pero el vio venir mi espada y se quito, pero no falle, le di a uno que venia detrás de el.

Este hecho me saco una ligera carcajada.

Procedí a desenfundar la otra espada y prepararme para luchar.

Mi amiga empezó a recitar un canto nuevo que había aprendido.

Era un canto para dejar una especie de mana mágico en suelo que cuando sea pisado, este explotara.

Por lo que en ese momento vi por donde iba la estrategia, así que decidí improvisar, los 4 goblins restantes empezaron a intentar a ir a por mi.

Así que decidí optar por la táctica de pegar y esquivar, Golpee al goblin con la espada con un golpe no mortal, pero al menos lo hiriera para que arremetiera contra mi.

Después de acercarse lo suficiente, procedí a rodear el suelo donde estaban las minas.

Una vez enfrente de mi amiga, decidí hacer una seña con la mano hacia los goblins, para provocarlos.

Los goblins se enfadaron y procedieron a hacer una carga, en cuanto pisaron el suelo minado, estas dieron un estallido, no era muy grande, yo que apenas estaba en algunos 2 metros de distancia apenas lo sentí.

Pero para los Goblins, que tenían una constitución de un niño de 6 años y estar directamente en el impacto, debió ser fatal.

Y si, me dieron la razón, unos segundos después empezaron a caer algunos cuantos pedazos de goblins como sus brazos u ojos.

La Elfa Arquera, quien había terminado de matar a todos los de la entrada, esta sorprendida de la estrategia que formamos hacia unos momentos atrás.

 _-" **Vaya, buen trabajo ahí atrás, debo decir que estoy impresionada, hacen un dúo bastante bueno** " - decía ella mientras guardaba sus flechas._

-" **La verdad, es que fue pura improvisación** " - lo dije mientras estaba intentando no elevar el ego.

"Bueno si, eso paso" - continuo ella dándome la razón.

 _-" **Improvisar en equipo es muy difícil, se debe tener ya no solo bastante cercanía, si no ser capaz de leerse el uno al otro en situaciones de mucha presión, en este caso, tu novata, pudiste deducir que el no podría contra los 5 sin salir indemne, así que preparaste las minas y tu supiste de inmediato que es lo que intentaba conseguir** " - decía ella, a decir verdad, sonaba como toda una maestra, a veces tiendo a olvidar que es una rango plata, con su apariencia y personalidad tan alegre._

-" **Wow, Muchas gracias** "- Dijimos ambos al unisono, parece ser que estos casi 4 años de puro entrenamiento no han sido en vano.

La verdad es que me sentía un poco feliz por el cumplido, ya que mostraba que realmente estaba avanzando, pero bueno, a seguir con lo que habíamos venido.

Comenzamos a bajar, ella desenfundo su arco y agudizo su oído, para permanecer alerta, pero parece que acabamos con la mayoría, los que quedaban era un par de grupos de goblin de 5 goblins cada uno, con un chaman.

Nos deshicimos de los dos grupos relativamente fácil, ya que solo fue tomar una posición elevada y la elfa mato al chaman, repetimos estrategia un par de veces y listo.

Cuando ella verifico que las catacumbas ahora eran seguras, en un decir, ya que seguían siendo peligrosas por el estado en el que se encontraban, ya no había enemigos por los cuales estar alerta.

Encontramos un cofre, pero la elfa nos dijo que siempre revisáramos que no fuera una trampa, ya que hay una especie de enemigos que se llaman Mímicos, se disfrazan de cofres y matan a los aventureros curiosos.

La manera que nos dio para revisar que si era un mímico, era tan simple, como golpearlo y ver su reacción, desde una distancia segura, en su caso le disparo una flecha, pero al ver que no reacciono se acerco a revisarlo y no era un enemigo, había un pequeño tesoro en el.

Solo había un par de anillos y unas cuantas monedas de oro.

 _-" **Quédense con el tesoro** " - dijo la elfa cuando intentamos darle los objetos._

No importa cuanto rogáramos, todo lo que hubiera de valor en esta aventura, era para nosotros.

Ya nos parecía exagerado el trato muy especial que estábamos recibiendo, aunque luego no pareció tan malo cuando ella dijo:

 _-" **Esta es la única aventura que la tendrán fácil, es porque yo estoy aquí, no siempre voy a estar con ustedes, así que asegúrense de aprender todo lo que puedan, es como un tutorial de como explorar una mazmorra, esta sera la única vez que sera fácil** " - dijo ella mientras estaba sentada en una roca._

Empezamos a investigar las catacumbas mas a fondo, pero lejos de parecer un reto, me gusto explorarlos, no encontramos nada mas realmente útil.

Así que procedimos a salir, empezamos a escalar sobre una pared para poder llegar a la superficie.

Mientras escalábamos oímos un ruido bastante fuerte, nos tomo de sorpresa que casi nos caemos la bruja y yo.

Pero nuestra Elfa, nos alcanzo a agarrar la mano antes de caernos.

Cuando llegamos a la superficie, empezamos a subir las escaleras con el máximo cuidado de no hacer notar ningún sonido para visualizar que era lo que había en la entrada.

Al parecer no habíamos visualizado a un enemigo, era un trasgo.

Ya había oscurecido así que era normal que se levantara, al parecer estaba buscando a sus amigos goblins, así que, teníamos que vencerlo si queríamos regresar a casa.

Preparamos nuestras armas, pero realmente no sabíamos como íbamos a derrotar al trasgo, así que ideamos un plan, sobre usar el fuego de la bruja para ayudarnos.

Mientras que la elfa lo enfurecería mientras le disparaba flechas en la cara, yo atraería su atención, después la elfa tendría que usar una cuerda para tirarlo al piso y poder derribarlo, una vez en el suelo se usaría el hechizo de fuego, y para garantizar la muerte, se le clavaría una espada en la garganta.

Bien, manos a la obra.

Una flecha voló a la cara del trasgo, mientras este enojado se la quitaba, procedimos a correr ambos hacia afuera, mientras que ella se alejaba a una esquina, yo empezaba a rodear al trasgo, para que me siguiera, la piel del trasgo es muy dura, por lo que mi espada no le haría algo significativo, pero aun así, ocasionaría el suficiente dolor para que se molestara y dejara a la elfa en paz mientras preparaba las cuerdas.

El trasgo Lanzo un golpe que casi me logro asestar por poco.

La verdad me asuste un poco pero intente apretar los dientes con todas mis fuerzas para pasar el escalofrió que recorría mi cuerpo.

" **Haa** " - Grite mientras asestaba un golpe en su estomago mientras el trasgo se recuperaba.

" **GRRRH** " - el trasgo grito de dolor, mientras intentaba golpearme, eso se quedo en un intento fallido.

Pero mientras estaba distraído, la elfa había logrado entrar en su punto ciego mientras el ataba los pies, se percato de eso e intento liberarse, pero un segundo estoque mio lo impidió.

Después la elfa con todas sus fuerzas golpeo al trasgo detrás de las rodillas, para hacer que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

Tan pronto como cayo gritamos -" **Ahora** "- Al unisono.

Ella ya había logrado recitar el hechizo así que, el fuego salio del cetro.

El trasgo gritaba de dolor mientras era incinerado vivo, empezaba a oler muy mal por el cuerpo chamuscado del trasgo.

Cuando dejo de arder procedí a acercarme y clavarle la espada en la garganta, parece que no sirvió de nada ya que el fuego le dio de lleno en la cabeza, pero nunca estaba de mas en asegurarse.

-" **Jejeje, y eso concluye nuestra aventura** " - decía la elfa mientras bajamos las escalera.

" **Fue divertida** " - Decía nuestra compañera que ya había gastado toda su energía.

Procedimos a ir a nuestro carruaje.

Aunque ella se quedo observando un poco mas el paisaje, yo la observe a ella.

Era una alta elfo, que poseía un arco, con un cuerpo no muy fornido, su cabello y ojos eran verdes, mientras su ropa hacia realmente juego con ella, unos pantalones marrones y una camisa verde.

Todo eso dando el reflejo de espaldas de la luz de la luna. (imagen)

' **Se ve realmente hermosa** ' - Fue un pensamiento sincero que paso por mi cabeza.

¿Siempre había sido así de linda? nunca me fije.

-" **¿Que pasa?** " - pregunto ella al percatarse que la estaba observando.

-" **¿eh?, no nada** " - conteste un poco nervioso.

Procedimos a ir al carruaje, una vez ahí, marchamos a nuestro destino, la ciudad.

Durante el camino contamos nuestras anécdotas que pasamos y nuestras experiencias.

Si algo podemos estar de acuerdo todo los presente aquí, es que todos nos divertimos.

¿Estas eran las aventuras que siempre vive ella?, ¿Ese era el mundo que siempre quiso enseñarle a mi padre?

Preguntándome si toda las aventuras eran así maravillosas.

Solo pude concluir que si ella me pidiera ir de nuevo a otra aventura, lo haría con gusto.

Mientras tanto.

Los dados empezaron a girar.

Yo poco sabría.

Que mi historia, estaba a punto de comenzar.

Y los dados fueron tirados.

* * *

Que les pareció amigos.

Esto fue todo por hoy, pronto traeré el capitulo 7, espero.

También traeré el 7.5 como extra, ya anexado ahí.

Espero de todo corazón les haya gustado ya que me desvele 3 noches para traerles esta historia a ustedes.

Y si, a partir de ahora, la historio de Goblin Slayer AS Comienza oficialmente.

Un saludo y nos vemos en la próxima, chao.


	7. Progresar Noche de Chicas

Muy buenas chicos, espero que hayan pasado un increíble rato leyendo estas historias, la verdad, yo también me he divertido mucho haciéndolas.

Pero bueno, sobre ciertos acontecimientos que ocurrirán en la historia, sera difícil, pero intentare hacerla. Hasta ese momento.

Comencemos

* * *

 _Capitulo 7: Progresar._

4 Meses han pasado desde la aventura que tuve con la Alta Elfa Arquera.

Celebre mi cumpleaños sin problema, se hizo en el gremio, a falta de un año de convertirme en aventurero, fueron todos los chicos que yo había conocido.

Incluso fueron los amigos de mi padre, incluida ella, la fiesta fue moderadamente modesta, no era una gran fiesta, pero por la cantidad de gente no podía ser una fiesta pequeña.

Tuvimos un pastel, algunos juegos de fiesta, me dieron bastantes regalos, casi todos fueron armas u objetos de aventurero, lo mas resaltante de todo eso fue una pequeña daga, tenia una forma bastante particular, pero no me acordaba donde haberla visto, aunque tenia muchas sensaciones de deja vu.

Los únicos dos regalos normales fueron de la señora recepcionista y de mi amiga.

Siendo una pelota y un conjunto de ropa.

Siendo totalmente sincero, Estos dos últimos fueron los que mas me gustaron.

Podría parecer estúpido pero aun sigo siendo un niño en mi interior, pero supongo que dentro de unos meses ya no lo seré, así que quiero aprovechar ese tiempo para despedirme de mi niñez.

A Solo faltar 8 Meses de que el sea un aventurero de forma oficial, así que debo entrenar para poder adaptarse a esa vida.

Voy a dar lo mejor de mi durante todo ese tiempo.

Pero en lugar de ir me tomo el día libre, para descansar, no quiero sobreponer todo un esfuerzo en mi cuerpo y luego mi tenga que saldar cuentas con el, no quiero resfriarme.

Estoy Completamente solo en la casa, mi Madre y mi Padre se fueron a una misión en la ciudad el agua, me hubiera encantado ir, pero mi madre me lo denegó.

" **Escucha, Pórtate bien mientras tu madre va a salir con tu padre a una misión juntos** "

-" **Pero puedo ir con ustedes, no les estorbare se lo prometo** ".

" **No, Hace mucho tiempo que no estoy a solas con tu padre, así que quiero pasar un rato como en los viejos tiempos, así que se buen niño y espéranos aquí** ".

-" **Vale** " - Dije desanimado.

" **Por cierto, no tomes clases durante nuestra ausencia, ¿ok?** "

-" **¿Eso quiere decir que puedo ir a jugar por allí?** "

" **Si, pero asegúrate de llevar a tu hermana al templo** ".

-" **Por supuesto, no dejare que nadie la toque** " - Dije con total sinceridad.

" **Ese es mi niño** "

Recordando esas palabras, estoy decidido a cumplir esa promesa.

Aunque me pareció muy raro la insistencia de mi madre en no querer ir.

Si mal no recuerdo, mi madre alguna vez me dijo que su primera "cita" la tuvieron en la ciudad del agua.

¿Quizás por eso no me dejaron ir?, Con como los viejos tiempos, ¿se refería a eso?, Sera mejor que no le de mas vueltas para el bienestar de mi salud, tanto física como mental

Así que decidido, voy a buscar a mi hermana al templo, no tenia nada que hacer así que, ¿una pequeña visita no le hará daño?.

Mientras Voy para haya me acuerdo de como ha crecido mi hermana.

 ** _Rojo00258: Ella nació cuando el tenia 7 años, por lo que actualmente ella tiene 7 (si lo se, voy a tener que editar caps anteriores, denme tiempo -.- hice retcon sin querer)_**

Ella empieza a tener un aire de su madre, pero tiene el cabello castaño con una tonalidad Rubia, y unos ojos Rojos con un degradado a morado.

Siempre me pregunte de donde saco ese degradado morado, aunque luego de fijarme bien, no tuve nada que preocuparme.

Ella era bastante linda, debo protegerla de cualquiera que intentara acercarse.

Pues vi a bastantes niños intentando llamar su atención.

La verdad no me importaría tanto si no fuera porque la mayoría de las veces era hacerle cosas a ella, como burlarse de ella o esconderle las cosas.

Es decir, es el típico bully de niño para que la niña te note.

No puedo decir que este bien, pues yo también lo hice con cierta niña del pueblo, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a protegerla.

Recuerdo bien porque ella decidió ir al templo a entrenar, es algo que nos dejo en shock a casi todos.

Era una noche familiar, de esas raras, en las que están la presencia de todos los miembros de esta familia.

" **Quiero acompañar a mi hermano en sus misiones** " - Lo dijo con una voz chillona, como lo esperarías de un niño de su edad.

Ella quería acompañarme en mis aventuras, pero casi al unisono todos dijeron que no.

-" **No iras, No te convertirás en una aventurera** " - Lo dijo con una voz muy firme.

-" **Sip, no iras, esas misiones son un peligro constante, estarás en riesgo todo el tiempo** " - Lo dije con la intención de que ella desistiera.

" **Vamos, vamos, no tienen porque ponerse así** " - Decía mi madre para intentar cambiar el ambiente.

Únicamente mi madre estuvo de acuerdo, Parece que a ella no le era muy extraño esa petición.

-" **Pero ella no tiene las capacidades físicas para ser alguien físico, ni tampoco aptitudes mágicas** " - Dijo mi padre analizando a mi hermana.

" **¿Y que tal si va al templo y se convierte en una sacerdotisa?** " - mi madre estaba sugiriendo eso.

" **Si, Me convertiré en una sacerdotisa muy buena como tu mama** " - Decía mi hermana feliz.

Todos pudimos deducir por donde iba la idea que ella tenia.

-" **Pero quizás no sea tan buena como tu** " - Dijo mi padre.

" **Quizás en una de sus aventuras se encuentre un aventurero confiable de primera** " - decía mi madre haciendo referencia a algo que yo no fui capaz de comprender.

Smack* - La mesa fue golpeada.

-" **Eso no debe pasar** " - Dijo mi padre, llámame loco, pero me pareció ver un destello rojizo entre sus ojos.

Mi madre solo se ríe, mi hermana y yo nos quedamos muy confundidos por la escena.

Al final mi hermana se salio con la suya y ahora esta entrenando en el templo, parece que el personal de ahí no le estañaba la pequeña, pues decía que se parecía mucho a su madre.

Hace unas horas que mi madre y mi padre se fueron a la misión, no regresaran en un par de días o mas.

Se me hizo curiosa ver a mi hermana con el atuendo de los sacerdotes, y se veía muy graciosa rezando a la madre tierra.

Los días pasan, sin que haya nada realmente interesante, de hecho, fueron muy aburridos en ese sentido, mis padres regresan sano y salvo, me trajeron un souvenir de la ciudad.

Se trataba de ni mas ni menos de un helado.

Parecía que habían logrado convencer de comprar a mi padre toda la jarra para que no se derritiera de camino a acá.

Muy feliz, lo resguarde para la noche, pues mis padres otra vez iban a salir.

Mi padre se va con sus amigos a una misión, ya saben, el enano chaman y el sacerdote lagarto.

Eso irrito a mi madre, muchísimo.

Se fue con su amiga Elfa al gremio.

Espero que no arme un escándalo.

Yo me quedo con mi hermana por la noche en casa de mi tía, pues mi madre hoy se quedaba con nosotros.

Pero aparentemente se fue con su amiga para que la consolara.

¿Realmente duele tanto que se olviden de tu aniversario?

Voy a anotarlo por si alguna vez me caso.

Así que, al día siguiente me preparare para ir al gremio e irme de Lecciones por ultima vez.

Ya mi padre dijo que tenia la suficiente experiencia para ser un buen novato y no cometer errores.

Mi madre me dijo que se asegurara de que los otros novatos con los que hiciera grupo, tuvieran un mínimo de experiencia, y si no, les enseñara.

Y ya no era tan difícil hacer grupos con los aventureros experimentados.

Aparentemente no les agrada la idea de ir con niños que tienen que estar cuidando todo el rato.

Y aparentemente el riesgo de que mueran es alto, aun si son misiones básicas.

Pues la penalización por un descuido de esa magnitud es volver a tener el rango porcelana o si fue un grave descuido o fue intencional, el despido del gremio.

Por lo que muchos aventureros, no quieren tirar por la borda el esfuerzo en el que han estado trabajando durante mucho tiempo.

Es lógico.

Yo también lo haría.

El riesgo es muy alto, y el castigo demasiado severo, es por eso que siempre voy de misiones siempre van 2 o mas rangos superiores.

Para asegurarse de que nada falle y no se deje nada a la suerte.

Supongo, aun faltan 8 meses, pero ya solo me queda una ultima aventura.

Realmente no la disfrutare, ya que sera la ultima en estar en bajo observación, es decir, en términos fáciles.

Dentro de 8 meses, tendré que aplicar todo lo aprendido.

Y demostrar lo que valgo.

Después de reflexionar.

Decidí sacar el helado y compartirlo con mi tía y mi hermana.

El tío había salido a unos encargos, me pregunto si estará bien.

Nos salimos por la parte trasera de la granja y estábamos en un pequeño monte, admirando las estrellas y las dos lunas.

Pasamos una noche platicando sobre cosas que realmente no eran importantes, como por ejemplo, ¿Los goblins vendrán de la luna verde? y cosas así, hasta que mi hermana menciono ciertas palabras que me dejaron pensando.

" **Oye tía** " - dijo mi hermana

-" **¿Hmm?** " - Decía mi tía con nieve en la boca.

" **¿Tu amabas a mi padre?** " - Unas palabras inocentes que salia de la boca de una niña inocente.

-" **Pfff** " - Mi tía escupió toda la nieve que aun quedaba en su boca.

-" **¿De que hablas hermana?** " - decía yo bien extrañado.

-" **S-s-Si, ¿de que hablas?** " - Decía mi tía mientras se limpiaba la boca.

" **No es nada, simplemente me lo pareció** " - Decía mi hermana muy pequeña para andar hablando esas cosas.

-" **Emm... ¿Porque?, ¿Que dije para que te pareciera eso?** " - Dijo mi tía un poco desconcertada.

" **Casi todas las cosas que dijiste, nos la había contado, mi padre** " - dijo ella.

-" **Bueno, eso es porque tu padre supo de alguien mas esa información** " - dijo mi tía con cierto aire de nostalgia.

" **¿De quien lo supo?** " - dijo mi hermanita con dudas.

-" **De la que si es tu AUTENTICA TÍA** " - Mientras terminaba esa frase, ella le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado en la cabeza a mi hermana, creo que les decían coscorrón.

" **¿De mi tía? ¿mi padre tiene una hermana?** " - Dijo ella en su inocencia.

-" **Tenia** " - dijo ella

El viento soplo como si de verdad hubiera querido decir algo.

Como si el ambiente fuera en juego con el contexto en el que estábamos.

" **Tu crees que nos cuida desde el cielo** " - dijo ella, con su voz muy particular.

-" **¿Desde el cielo?** " - dije yo sin entender sus palabras al momento.

-" **Si, su tía los esta cuidando, a todas horas, así que sean buenos niños, ok** " - dijo mi tía con una voz.

-" **Vale** "- -Ambos dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Parece que esta linda noche, aprendí algo muy importante.

Simplemente con esa información pude unir puntos.

De porque mi padre estaba obsesionado con cazar goblins.

Carajo, yo también lo hubiera hecho.

Si sabia que tenia una tía pero, nunca pensé en profundidad en como era.

Supongo que debió ser la única familia que tuvo mi padre, así que se la arrebataran, debió ser durisimo.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre lo hecho, y comíamos helado.

Cierta chica estaba muy pensativa.

' **¿Porque tuviste que decir eso?** '

' **¿Porque tuviste que mencionarlo en un momento justo ahora?** '

' **Si yo se, fue mi culpa por no ayudarlo mientras tenia la oportunidad, pero... Aun así duele** '

' **Estoy con el fruto del amor de ellos dos, ¿Porque tengo que soportar esto?** '

' **Aunque, si fueran míos, ¿pensaría de la misma manera?** '

Apoyando su puño sobre su pecho, la chica de cabello corto ahogo esas palabras en lo mas profundo de su ser, he intento cambiar de tema.

" **Oigan, sabían que.. ¿recientemente me han propuesto un matrimonio arreglado?** " - Supongo que dije eso para cambiar el tema.

Los demás niños no supieron como reaccionar.

No hacia falta decir que el chico no estaba muy contento.

" **Mi tío recientemente me dijo que no debía estar desperdiciando mi juventud así que, me dio esa idea** " - mencionándolo para cambiar de tema

-" **Wow, y ¿realmente aceptaste?** " - dijo la niña

" **Aun estoy pensándolo, bueno es mas correcto decir, no se que pensar** ".

Y así, finalizo la noche para esta unida familia sin lazos sanguíneos.

Aunque cierto chico estuvo muy callado después de ese momento, el ambiente era alegre.

La chica puso su mejor sonrisa y los chiquillos se divirtieron.

*clack*

Y los dados fueron tirados.

* * *

Muy buenas chicos, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, estuve pensandomelo mucho en que añadir en este cap.

Si hacerlo corto o simplemente hacerlo de transicion.

al final fue la segundo.

Puede resultar aburrido, pero este es el penultimo capitulo de este tipo.

El siguiente sera un capitulo de accion.

Digna de su ultima aventura como su novato y pasaran 2 meses.

La siguiente vez sera otra transicion que sera la ultima, (ya saben de 2 meses) que sera un cap puramente hablado (bueno habra mas pero luego de varios, ya me entienden.)

asi que nada, chicos, espero sacar el capitulo 8 pronto.

nos vemos.

Por cierto, se viene de regalo tambien el 7.5, este cap es gracioso, porque lo hice en 15 minutos, cuando salio la imagen esa del volumen 10.

Fue conversando con un amigo, muy gracioso xD.

* * *

Cap 7.5: Noche de Chicas

Era una tarde como cualquier otra para el gremio, los aventureros se habían reunido para celebrar, había mucho ruido y el ambiente era muy festivo, pero Había una mesa especialmente ruidosa, estaba alejada, eran un par de aventureras que estaban juntas

Había una cierta chica que estaba bebiendo mucho, mientras la otra estaba haciendo que pare, parece que la aventurera estaba borracha y liberando sus quejas a la otra aventurera, quien estaba haciendo lo posible por consolarla

" **puedes creerlo, al parecer Goblin Slayer olvidó nuestro aniversario** " - Decía la chica rubia mientras hacía pucheros mientras bebía de un golpe todo el tarro de cerveza

-" **Bueno, Orcbolg puede ser bastante despistado en esos temas** " - decía mientras la acariciaba en un intento para consolarla

" **Pero es que el prefirió ir a cazar goblins con ellos 2, ellos al menos no podían tener un poco de tacto** " - la chica rubia empezó a golpear la mesa con el tarro

-" **Bueno, quizás no sabían que hoy era tu aniversario** " - lo dije en un leve intento de defenderlos, pero parece que no sirvió de mucho

" **Pero si ellos también estaban ahí, los invite y fueron, ah, todos los hombres son iguales** " - lo decía mientras gritaba

Cuando se quedó sin fuerzas, simplemente se acostó en la mesa, mientras con una leve sonrisa intentaba consolarla (imagen del vol 10.)

Después de un rato, el gremio iba a cerrar, así que me ofrecí a llevarla a casa, durante el trayecto mi amiga estuvo diciendo toda clase de tonterías, aunque no era aburrida, era la típica conversación ociosa que se tienen de vez en cuando

Una vez llegado, no avisé a la vecina de enfrente, pues, no quería que los 2 niños vieran a su madre en este estado, así que procedí a entrar con ella, y si...

Aparentemente había un pequeño regalo esperándola

" **Siempre supe que Orcbolg pensaba en todo, pero vaya, esto hasta a mí me impresionó, que suerte tienes** " - Procedí a dejarla descansar en su habitación mientras me iba sin hacer el menor ruido posible

" **Duerme bien, te espera una gran sorpresa mañana** " - dijo eso para su amiga que ya no la podía oír, y procedió a salir de su casa y dirigirse a una posada, " **vaya noche** ".

* * *

Y aquí termina mi historia de inspiración.

Esta historia aparte, la escribí con un amigo en un ratito de conversación, por la filtración de la imagen donde la sacerdotisa esta recostada en una mesa llorando y la elfa la estaba consolando.

Lo publique en el grupo de facebook antes. (cosa que sucede siempre al revez, siempre se publica aqui primero antes que facebook)

La que me monte en 15 minutos xD.

Pero de alguna manera me gusto lo que escribí asi que lo deje tal cual como esta.

Lo que me hace escribir una imagen .


	8. Fiesta, Aventuras, Recuerdos

Buenas gente como estan, espero que la hayan pasado muy bien, yo me tome un tiempo para pensar en como continuaria la siguiente historia de goblin slayer after story, si saltarme o no el ultimo tutorial y pasar directamente a la primera aventura.

ya saben, para ir al objetivo, entonces como bien saben, este sera un poco de ambos, es por eso que quiero terminarlo lo antes posible, ya que necesito typpesettear algo de Fire emblem 4 el manga.

sin mas preámbulos, comencemos.

* * *

- **Capitulo 8** : Fiesta, Aventuras, Gremio.

Después de haber superado el ultimo tutorial sin problemas, oficialmente quedo sin poder tomar mas aventuras.

He quedado sin poder participar en misiones, bueno, podría tomar esto como unas pequeñas vacaciones antes del trabajo.

Camino de vuelta a casa sobre una pradera con un atardecer en la cuesta, los repetitivos sonidos de pasos eran relajantes de alguna manera.

Mientras cargo mi equipo en una bolsa en la espalda, el sonido metálico que hace mientras avanzo, sumado con el sonido de los pasos, de alguna manera suena melancólico.

Intento pensar, en lo que he aprendido, después de todo.

Mi padre ha estado enseñándome a perfeccionar lo antes ya aprendido, después de todo, poco mas quedaba que enseñarme.

Todo lo que restaba era aprender en las misiones y perfeccionar mi aprendizaje, he estado llevando a mi hermana al templo de la madre tierra, para que ella aprenda los milagros.

El haber pensado en mi hermana, me vino un recuerdo de ella, cuando llegue antes de lo habitual y pude ver un poco de su entrenamiento, ella es muy buena.

Ella ha estado haciendo un progreso considerable en la materia, o eso es lo que me ha dicho mi madre, al parecer sobresale en su generación, huh, no sabría decirlo si es genética o trabajo duro, ya que no estoy muy informado sobre el tema.

Mi madre presume siempre de el avance que esta haciendo ella, que era su orgullo y todo.

Aun recuerdo esas raras cenas donde los cuatro estábamos sentado en el extremo del otro, con mi madre irradiando felicidad, mientras que en el otro lado

Mi padre se mantiene se mantiene en una posición Neutra, supongo que esa Neutralidad no significa que este en contra al menos.

Eso o no sabe como alagar a alguien, en fin, mi madre esta muy contenta del progreso de mi hermana, aunque.

No puedo culparla, después de todo, yo también estoy muy feliz de que ella sea fuerte, así tendrá mas posibilidades de...

Que estoy pensando, ella aun no ha decidido que va a ser cuando sea mayor, debo dejar de tener ese tipo de pensamientos o tendrán un impacto duro en el futuro.

Supongo que no se puede evitar, sobre todo, es fuerte en el campo donde mama es buena, eso quiere decir que tiene un apego especial por ella, al igual que mi papa conmigo.

Llegando al pueblo, se había de noche, ¿la verdad he estado tan perdido en mis pensamientos?, Supongo que eso diría, que ¿alenté el paso inconscientemente para darme tiempo de pensar en todo esto?

Debo apresurarme ya que mañana es mi cumpleaños numero 15.

Todos pensarían en una fiesta donde todos mis amigos de mi edad, vienen, comemos comida especial, un pastel, jugamos y nos divertimos...

pero en mi caso...

Significa que... al fin seré apto para ser un aventurero de forma oficial.

Debo pensar en que debo hacer ahora.

La suave brisa del viento invade mi cara, mientras pienso en lo que haré cuando pueda ir de aventura.

Bueno, ¿no es obvio?

"¡ **CAZAR GOBLINS**!" - Dije eso en voz alta en un intento de imitar a mi padre

AGggg... Me lastime la garganta...

mmm... Debo practicar, aun no me sale como cuando lo dice mi padre.

He aprendido mucho estos últimos casi 5 años, con todos los aventureros en el gremio, con toda la ayuda recibida.

Deambulando mientras me dirigía a mi hogar, empece a llenar mi cabeza con ese tipo de pensamientos, aun no se si me harán una fiesta, lo mas probable es que no sea así.

" **Oye** " - Escuche a alguien llamándome.

Me giro para visualizar mejor a la figura que me estaba llamando, Una exuberante figura acapara mi vista, ella tenia un semi largo cabello rojizo, un oberol de granjera junto a una camisa blanca, era Mi tía.

Sin embargo parecía diferir un poco, ya que estaba sucia, supongo que viene de alimentar a los cerdos.

-" **¿Ocurrió algo?** " - procedo a preguntar el porque de mi llamado.

" **¿Que haces afuera a esta hora? debes ir a tu casa, mañana sera un largo día** " - Dijo mi tía en una pose curvada, la típica pose cuando regañas a alguien.

-" **Lo sé** " - Mencioné

La verdad, ya se que me depara mañana, sera un día muy ocupado, así que quiero aprovechar mi ultimo día como una persona normal.

" **¿Te ocurre algo?** " - Pregunto mi tía, con una cara de preocupación.

-" **La verdad, es que estoy un poco inseguro sobre el día de mañana** "

" **Hmm... Ya veo, creo que tengo una idea de que tienes** "- dijo ella " **Ven a mi casa un momento** "

Sin entender mucho el porque.

Me llevo a su casa, agarrado de la mano, ella me jalaba con una fuerza moderada, ella no era consciente de que tenia mucha fuerza, bueno es normal, trabajar en la granja debe requerir mucho esfuerzo, por lo que terminas desarrollando músculos..

¿Para que me querrá?, mientras pensaba ella seguía en su camino a su casa, Nuestras casas están separadas del resto, en si es un poblado, pero la distancia entre nuestras casas es grande entre las del resto, bueno tiene sentido, ya que la de mi tía es una granja.

Durante el recorrido, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no se me ocurría que podría decirle, ni siquiera se sobre ganadería o agricultura, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de algo, no tenia temas de conversación con ella.

Antes de darme cuenta llegamos al lugar establecido, me percate de eso ya que me tropecé con el primer escalón ya que no estaba prestando atención.

" **Cuidado** " - Dijo mi tía mientras me alzaba con el brazo para evitar caerme.

Igual, Entramos en la casa sin decir nada.

El dulce y cálido lugar estaba oscuro, espere en la entrada mientras ella entraba y prendía las velas para iluminar, las velas fueron encendidas, un resplandor cegador habia llegado a mi, puesto que mi vista se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, cuando por fin me había adaptado al nivel de luz del lugar, ahí fue cuando me percate de unos detalles

El tapete estaba desordenado, el lugar parecía un poco mas andrajoso, Mi tía no es el tipo de persona que se obsesiona con la limpieza, pero tampoco era una desordenada, así que, esa apariencia de la casa se tiene que deber a que estaba buscando algo.

" **Espérame en el sofá** " - dijo ella mientras se marchaba.

Asentí en respuesta y dirigí mi mirada hacia el sofá.

El sonido que hacia la madera al ser pisada se oía cada vez mas lejos, me dirigí al sofá, era un tanto lujoso, o al menos eso parecía, es de un color negro con algunos relieves en color amarillo que le daban un toque elegante, parecía rustico, cuando te sientas, la sensación es de un sofá común y corriente.

Me quede sentado en la sala esperando, podía escuchar como el fuego consumía poco a poco la cera de las velas.

Mientras ella buscaba algo, no podía dejar de hacerme preguntas.

¿Que era? ¿Es importante? ¿Es valioso?

Mis preguntas no paraban de rondar por mi cabeza, aumentándose en consecuencia del tiempo pasado sin hacer nada.

Mientras daba vueltas a mi cabeza para aclarar las cosas, ella regreso.

Traía en sus manos un cofre pequeño, unos de esos personales, era del tamaño un poco mas grande de lo normal.

La gente usualmente usa uno para guardar sus pertenencias valiosas ya sean monetarias joyas o del tipo sentimental, como un regalo muy valioso.

Al hacer dicho análisis de la situación no pude evitar preguntarme:

¿Que tendrá adentro?.

¿Que querrá mostrarme?.

El cofre era un poco mas pequeño de los que usualmente veía en mazmorras, eso me hizo preguntarme sobre su peso y sobre todo, que tan fuerte era mi tia.

Si bien el cofre es mas pequeño y el contenido no seria igual, el peso era muy amplio, superaba mi fuerza.

Mientras hacia un debate filosófico sobre la masa y músculos de los brazos de mi tía, Ella procedió a sentarse a mi lado.

Miro la caja con un poco de melancolía, pero sin decir una sola palabra, procedió a meter una llave de un aspecto algo llamativo, la forma de la punta era un tanto rara, ya que era circular, la llave tenia un aspecto de color dorado, mientras que en el mango, tenia una esmeralda incrustada, lo cual desentona mucho de el cofre que tiene un aspecto mas tradicional, con una madera oscura y metales en negro, eso me hizo suponer que la cerradura fue cambiada.

Ella puso la llave en la cerradura y giro con cuidado, un sonido de clic vino en respuesta y la tapa de arriba del cofre se abrió

Estuvo buscando en el contenido de la caja unos segundos hasta que dio con el, era un collar.

" **Eso es un collar, Que bonito** " - Después de Decir lo evidente, procedí a alagar el objeto para no quedar mal.

-" **Si, era mio cuando era niña** " - Dijo ella con un tono fúnebre.

Vaya, mostrando un objeto de tan alto valor conmigo, supongo que me hace sentir feliz.

-" **Este collar me lo dio mi madre, me dijo que lo usara en el día mas feliz de mi vida** " - Procedió a mirar el collar mientras hacia una expresión que representaba la nostalgia de recordar a alguien que ya no estaba.

-" **Es por eso que aun no lo uso, porque este collar tiene un valor sentimental muy grande, a pesar de no ser muy caro o lujoso** " - prosiguió.

-" **Es probable que te vayan a regalar algo similar, quizás el objeto no sea muy caro o muy raro, pero el verdadero valor de los objetos están en lo que representan y como fueron obtenidos** " - termino de decir la frase.

Procedí a fisgonear en el baúl para ver si había mas objetos similares, en medio de mis manos había toda clase de objetos desde unos anteojos, hasta unas cuantas monedas antiguas que ya no se usa, hasta que un objeto peculiar llamo mi atención, estaba en una caja muy pequeña, supuse que debía ser especial, así que le pregunte sobre otra cosa a mi tía, mientras ella estaba distraída procedí a fisgonear el objeto.

Al abrir la pequeña caja, me di cuenta de que estaba envuelta en un paño de seda muy lujoso, aunque lo que halle en el interior no cuadraba

" **Tía, es un anillo** " - Tan pronto dije esas palabras, mi tía procedió a tapar el anillo

" **Esta envuelto en seda muy costosa, sin embargo Parece barato, pero para estar en asi el baúl tiene que ser especial** " - procedí a afirmar con lo que ella me había acabado de enseñar.

Ella procedió a quitarme el anillo con todo y caja y lo guardo muy avergonzada.

-" **Emm... Pues, Si** " - Ella uso la otra mano para hacer gestos de izquierda a derecha mientras intentaba que su flequillo tapara su cara, debió estar avergonzada.

-" **Veras este anillo me lo dio... emm...** " Mi tía cada vez mas roja y con la voz entre cortada

" **¿Pasa algo?** " - Pregunté medio confundido, no sabia que pensar de ese anillo, ¿debió ser de algún amante que tuvo hace tiempo?

-" **Yo... Emm... En el festival... Osmanthus...** " - Su cara cada vez era mas roja, parece que no podía pensar tan rápido como sus palabras salían.

" **Osmanthus?... ¿Que es eso**?" - Cuando termine de decir eso, ella se puso aun mas roja y alterada.

-" **De cualquier Forma, esto era lo que te quería enseñar a apreciar estos objetos, que se ven simples pero pueden albergar grandes sentimientos** " - dijo ella recobrando la compostura.

La verdad, no tenia ni idea del porque ella se había puesto tan nerviosa, ¿tal vez recordó algo que no quería recordar? si es así, porque lo sigue teniendo, o ¿es que esos sentimientos aun perduran?

No podía encontrar una razón así que decidí dejarlo tal cual, supongo que no pinto nada allí, así que no debo saberlo.

" **Muchas gracias Tía por mostrarme estos objetos** " - procedí a hacer una reverencia de agradecimientos.

-" **No te preocupes, después de todo, quería que aprendieras esto, después de todo, el es muy de usar y tirar** " - Ella procedió a guardarlo todo en el baúl y procedió a hacer una sonrisa para ocultar una mueca, supongo que se refiere a el.

Procedí a caminar por la pequeña sala de estar para dirigirme a la salida, ya había oscurecido, pero eso no suponía ningún problema, después de todo, mi casa esta prácticamente a unos 30 metros enfrente a la nuestra, solo es cuestión de ir recto.

ademas, ya podía ver las luces de mi hogar atrevas de la ventana, supongo que ya llegaron y deben estar preparando la cena.

Camine un poco antes de ser parado en seco con una mano femenina.

-" **Oye, podrías olvidar todo del anillo, por favor** " - Repentinamente, era mi tía jadeando por haber corrido detrás de mi deprisa luego de percatarse de que ya había abandonado el lugar.

" **Huh, ¿ok?** " - procedí a solo asentir, supongo que era un recuerdo agradable pero amargo.

Suponiendo de como se puso por solo que yo lo encontrara, era algo que no quería que nadie supiera, al parecer es secreto.

-" **Muchas gracias, te veo mañana** " - procedió a irse

Un poco confundido, procedí a ir a mi hogar, mientras la suave brisa del cielo nocturno pega sobre mi.

" **La importancia de los sentimientos, ¿huh?, bueno tiene sentido, mi madre guarda con mucho cariño su primera armadura que tuvo, así que es normal** "

Bueno, mañana es el dia.

Procedí a abrir la puerta de mi hogar, cuando cruce el portón, dos cálidas sonrisas se dirigieron su mirada hacia mi.

\- " **Bienvenido a Casa** " - esas voces al unisono era de mi madre y mi hermana pequeña, quien esta ultima se abalanzo sobre mi.

" **Regrese** " procedí a devolverles la sonrisa.

' **ojala mañana no sea tan atareado** '

* * *

Mientras tanto, cierta chica de cabello pelirrojo, estaba en su cama muy nerviosa sobre lo recientemente ocurrido.

"Rayos, que despiste, de todas las personas porque tuvo que ser el."

Ella estaba muy nerviosa, después de todo, ese anillo me lo regalo tu padre, en una cita que tuve con el hace ya muchos años.

Siempre lo guarde como mi tesoro...

Y mi pequeña esperanza...

Rayos, porque tuvo que ser el.

Con esa figura tan parecida a el, con esos ojos Azules y Cabello Rubio.

Es como si me torturaran.

No hay forma de que pueda decirle...

El origen de ese anillo, quizás tenga pueda inventarme algo.

Pero es un anillo del festival, no tiene mucho valor y no puedo usar a mi tío de excusa, ya que el no fue.

Que podría inventarme...

-"Tu padre me lo regalo porque yo se lo pedí"

Hmmm... No, el simple hecho de estar a solas con el y pedirle el anillo es demasiado conveniente.

Creo que estar con el ya es motivo de sospecha.

¿y si dejo que el lo cuente?

No, no creo, el lo contara pésimo y parecerá otra cosa.

aghh, ya lo pensaré mañana.

Mientras tanto yo...

Solamente dormiré.

Mañana sera un día duro.

aghh... como desearía que fuera un sueño

* * *

Y hasta aqui chicos.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, si lo se, me tarde, mas de lo que estoy dispuesto a reconocer.

Pero mira, no ha sido tan malo, los atrasos vinieron por muchos motivos y principal es que me olvide de la historia que tenia preparada, pero no se procupen, ya pense en una nueva, supongo que mientras la escriba me ire acordando, pero bueno.

Recientemente he estado leyendo los fics de Evolvelove, sobre todo el de "La casa azul" de Boku no hero academia

Eso me ha devuelto la inspiracion.

Pienso intentar que la historia sea tan buena como la original (no voy a poder, lo sé)

y con la misma crueldad que la original (aun no estoy seguro de hacer lo que tengo en mente)

y diganme su opinion y si sigues aqui despues de mucho tiempo, de verdad te lo agradezco.

PD: deberia seguir con eso de concentrarme en los pensamientos de otros personajes? porque me doy cuenta que el fic es muy primera persona, deberia centrarme en un punto mas general? para conocer a detalle de los demas personajes? como por ejemplo la bruja, o los pensamientos de la sacerdotisa?

Bueno eso es todo chico, prometo no tardar mucho en sacar el 9, tratare de terminar la traduccion de la novela ligera de Bokutachi wa Benkyou ga Dekinai


End file.
